The Story of Princess Heaven
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Rosalina is face with the hard decision left the Luma to be with her true love or Stay with the Luma and lose her true love forever.
1. Rosalina's Decision

Characters I own

Princess Onna Aelita Diamond

Katelyn Suzie Diamond

Princess Heaven Sky/Polari

Princess Amber Su Yueming

This story takes place after Super Mario galaxy 2

* * *

Chapter 1 Rosalina Decision

Mario : Rosalina I want to ask you a question ?

Rosalina: yes Mario .

Mario: will you married me and come to earth to live with me

Rosalina have mixed feelings about Mario Question ,1 she did not want to leave the Luma and 2 she love Mario with all her heart.

Mario: What is your answer .

Rosalina: I do not know.

Mario: Come to Your Mother Peach castle later today when you have an answers. If you don't show up I will be happy with you decision

Mario left for the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina think about what Mario say.

Polari: Mama What do Mario want ?

Rosalina : He asked me to married him.

Polari : That great Mama.

Rosalina: But he want me to move to the Mushroom Kingdom with him.

Polari: Mama What are you going to do.

Rosalina: I don't know what to do Polari.

Polari: it your decision Mama.

Polari left to tell the rest of Luma, Mama Rosalina problem.

Rosalina: Princess of the Star and Heaven what is my answer.

After Rosalina ask the Star and Heaven for a answer she return to her bed to sleep about her decision.


	2. The New Princess of the Cosmic

**Ch 2: The New Princess of the Cosmic**

later ththat day

" I Have my answer I'm telling Mario I will married him,but I will ask him to come to live with me and the Lu-. Rosalina was interrupted by a twelve year-old girl.

" Hello little girl how do you get on my ship" ,and What is your name. Rosalina ask

" My Name is Heaven Sabrina Sky. Don't you recognize me Mama Rosalina". Heaven ask

Rosalina realized that only her Luma called her Mama Rosalina.

" Polari ?" Rosalina said.

" Yes Mama but it Heaven now. Heaven said as her voice switch from a Luma and human voice.

"Your Human." Rosalina surprise

"The Gand Star hear your cry for a answer and transform me into Princess Heaven" Heaven said

"Heaven do you want to be the new princess of the Cosmic and mother of the Luma" Rosalina ask

"Yes I will do it for you and master Mario, you better go Mario not going to wait forever" Heaven said

"Thank you Heaven / Polari for everything". Rosalina said hugging her replacement.


	3. The First Day of School

**Ch 3: First day of High School**

* * *

"Mama Heaven! Are you ready for school hun!?" Heaven's personal luma, Lumacomète, said grabbing Heaven's pink and black Hello Kitty backpack.

"Yes Lumacomète, I have all my pencils, paper, and erasers all organized in my backpack." Heaven said skipping down the hall to the front door wearing her black and orange dress with white and yellow star.

 **5 hours later**

''Lumacomète, please be nice to Mama Rosalina while I'm at school.'' Heaven said.

''Heaven, your going to be later for school.'' A Pregnant Rosalina said.

Suddenly, Heaven and Rosalina heard sounds of a launch star forming outside the front of the observatory and they both rushed outside. "Oh, well bye, Everyone," she said, waving her goodbyes to the lumas and Rosalina as she did the same with a soft smile. Heaven jumped in the star and within seconds, she was quickly blasted off into the clear blue sky.

While flying through deep space, Heaven noticed random colored starbits flying alongside her and she was lucky enough to catch them all, and seeing even more starbits near her. Several minutes of soaring through space and catching numerous starbits, she finally arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom and landed safely.

Heaven reached Peach's Memorial High School.

''Damn, this place is huge!'' Heaven thinking about the School

In front of Heaven is a three story pink brick building with big glass doors at the front. Over the doors are gold letters that spell out "Peach's Memorial High School" and the school crest on the right. The window on the right of the door shows one of the labs and the window on the left shows the music room.

Heaven gulps as she walks through the big glass doors. A huge wave of sound hits her. Students all over the place;chatting, laughing, screaming, yelling. Every

10 seconds, Yoshi could hear the bang of a locker door. It seemed so intimidating

Straight in front of Yoshi was a wooden door with a sign that read "Hall". Heaven opened the door and walked in. More nervous freshmen were sitting in front of her, peering at her curiously. A couple of people were talking to each other, as

if they knew each other. There was a table with plates that had bicuits, cupcakes and bars of chocolate on them and there were big jugs of lemonade with plastic cups all around them.

Heaven had just walked into the Hall of her new school, Peach's Memorial High School. She looked around. She saw a few girls chatting in a corner who were giggling together.

Then she looked over at a gang of four boys and saw the hottest guy she ever saw. He had a hat similar to her own on his head and he had a brown side fringe and brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with yellow strings, jeans and black Converse.

He looked at her and then Heaven turned around and blushed. A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes from the gang of giggling girls came over to her.

She was wearing a white sweater , really short skirt, high heels and red glass. She looked down at Heaven.

''Hi, My name is Melissa Pearce and who are you ?'' Melissa said.

''Hi, I'm Princess Heaven?''

Heaven, and Melissa chatted and got to know each other. Heaven was glad to make a new friend.

* * *

Meowser grunted and sat down in an empty seat beside Mona. Meowser decided to be annoying. He flicked Mona's arm. Mona turned around to him.

Meowser looked away. Mona went back to her work. Meowser flicked Mona again and Mona turned around again. Meowser started pretending to do work and Mona got back to work. Then, Meowser flicked Mona for the third time. This time, Mona grabbed Meowser by the collar.

"If you flick me again, you will be sorry you ever sat beside me,"whispered Mona angrilly.

"Oh yeah?"said Meowser, while messing up Mona's hairstyle. Then Mona saw red. She lost her temper and wrestled Meowser to the ground.

"Stay down, you irritating beast!"screamed Mona

Heaven had the sense to pull Mona away. Melissa and Blayke had to help him since Mona was so strong and angry. Pauline helped Meowser up.

"Detention, both of you!"shouted Mrs. Toadette ,"And if you're not there, you get double detention.

"I've already gotten detention, Sir,"said Meowser.

"You have double detention then,"said Mrs. Toadette.

"But Teacher, that's not fair! She wrestled me to the ground! And what if I don't show up?"

"You did enough to her to make here lose her temper. And if you don't show up you get quadruple detention."

"Ugh, it's not fair!"said Meowser angrilly.

* * *

 **At lunch**

Heaven, Mimi, Mona, and Amber sat together.

"I can't believe I got detention in the first class!"said Mona sadly,"What will my mom say?"

"Well, it is mostly your fault, Mona,"said Heaven.

"Meowser provoked me! He flicked at me and messed up my hairstyle, the big brute!"

"I know, I don't like him at all."said Heaven.

"He is horrible,"said Amber.

"Oh, and by the way, Heaven, thanks for holding me back,"said Mona, "If it wasn't for you, I would have gotten even worse than a detention."

"Well, it was actually Melissa's idea to hold you back. Blayke and I just helped."

"I'm going over to thank Melissa and Blayke,"said Mona,"Could you please come with me Heaven?"

"Yeah,sure,"said Heaven,"We'll be back in a minute girls."

Mona and Heaven walked over to the table where Blayke and Melissa were sitting with Waluigi and Dipper.

"Hi guys,"said Mona,"Emm, Blayke and Melissa, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!"said Blayke, getting up,"Come on, Melissa."

"Ok, Melissa,"said Blayke.

Melissa and Blayke came over to Mona and Heaven.

"I just wanted to say thank you to both of you for what you did in the Math class,"said Mona."

"Oh, it was no bother, really," Blayke said, shyly.

There was an awkward silence . Heaven and Blayke were staring at each other. All for of them blushed and laughed.

"Well, see you around,"said Blayke.

"Yeah...same here,"said Heaven.

They went back to their tables. Heaven and Mona spent the rest of their lunch time talking about how cute Blayke and Wario are. Amber, Pauline, Mimi and Dipper got tired of this and started up a different conversation.

For the last class, Waluigi had Art. Waluigi loves art. He knew what he was going to draw in this Art class. The teacher, Ms. Zoe Cipher gave out the seats.

"Ok, so they seats are Waluigi and Pauline, Amber and Blayke, Heaven and Marilyn, Mona and Bowser Jr, Ashley and Shy Guy."

"Who's Pauline?" thought Waluigi, while walking to his seat ,"It's a nice name, mind you."

When Waluigi sat down, the beautiful girl who he saw at the Meet n' Greet sat down beside him. "Pauline, " he thought, "No wonder it's such a nice name. It's

the name of a nice girl."

"Ok class!"boomed the teacher,"Today, you have to paint a dream."

"A dream?"asked Blayke,"What sort of dream?"

"Any dream you want,"replied the teacher.

Waluigi started drawing immediatly. He was drawing the girl of his dreams. It was easier that she was sitting beside him. Waluigi was the last person to be

finished his painting. Most people were finished in half a class. Waluigi wanted a very detailed painting. When he was finally finished, he was satisfied.

"What did you paint?" asked Pauline.

Waluigi jumped. "Emm, the girl of my dreams,"said Waluigi blushing.

"Can I see it?"asked Pauline.

"Emm, not right now,"said Waluigi.

"Ok, I will be seeing it anyway because the teacher will be hanging them on the wall"

"What?!" Waluigi stared at the painting in horror. He reached out for his rubber but Pauline stopped him. She put his hand on top of his to stop him.

"Don't rub it out, please,"said Pauline. Waluigi didn't. Pauline was satisfied. She turned around and smiled at Blayke who was behind them. Blayke smiled back,

confused. Waluigi saw this event. He looked at the part of Blayke's painting that wasn't covered up. He had drawn a girl to.

"He must have drawn Pauline,"thougtht Waluigi,"I'll get him afterschool. Then the bell rang and the students gave the teacher their paintings and left the classroom.


	4. Want to Hang Out

**Author Note:** I want to Introduce everyone to Daisy's older sister named Shayanne Sarasa, who appears in this chapter.

* * *

It had been a week since Heaven came to school. She had enough time to fall into the normativty of school life by now. So, it would totally be okay if Blayke decided to ask her out, right? Not out-out, just hanging out-out. That wouldn't be weird, would it?

He bit his lip and looked over at Heaven for the tenth time since class started. She was looking ahead at the white board attentively, actively jotting down notes. Yeah, he knew it was kinda weird that only a week had gone by and he was crushing hard on her, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about her.

"-ayke. Blayke... BLAYKE!"

Blayke's mind snapped to attention. "Huh? Sorry, I missed what you were saying, Miss Sarasa."

Miss Sarasa smirked at her student. "Yeah, well maybe if you'd stopped _gawking_ at Heaven, you'd actually hear what I was saying." The rest of the class giggled, including Heaven, and Tanooki made a face at Blayke. "Now, step up here and solve this equation."

Blayke pushed himself out of his seat and walked up to the board, shooting a look at Heaven. She stares at him, locking eyes, and Blayke can feel his insides twist, so he looks away, turning his attention to the whiteboard. He scribbles out his work and stepped back when he's satisfied.

Miss Sarasa kind of frowns. "Sorry, Blayke, but that's wrong. Who can tell me what he did wrong?"

Some random girl raises her hand and starts blabbing on and one about Blayke's mistake, he's not paying attention. He looks over at Heaven again, for the twelfth time, but this time she's looking down at her notebook. He's almost mad at her. Her big sapphire blue eyes made him momentarily stupid.

The bell rings and Miss Sarasa dismisses the class. Blayke packs his stuff slowly, waiting for Heaven to finish talking to Miss Sarasa. Apparently, the two became actual friends, to the point where Miss Sarasa let Heaven call her by her first name. Blayke thought that it was kind of weird, but whatever. He would wait around as long as he had to. Today was the day.

"Heaven, I think _someone_ is waiting for you." Miss Sarasa grins. Blayke stiffens, but doesn't say anything.

Heaven turns around, noticing Blayke. "Oh, alright. Don't forget, dinner Friday night. You're gonna come, right, Shayanne?"

Miss Sarasa (Shayanne) shakes her head. "Don't make me change my mind. I'll go."

Heaven's eyes light up like it's Christmas. "Awesome." She turns around and walks to Blayke. "Hey, what's up?"

Blayke's voice feels like it's getting caught in his throat. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd like to- well, you know,"

She smiles at him, knowing what he's asking, but she doesn't answer him. She's making him stupid again.

"Forget it. Never mind." Blayke walks away from Heaven, but she chases after him.

"Hey, what the hell? You're gonna seriously look at me all googly-eyed all through class, wait for me to finish talking to Shayanne, and then blow me off?" She sounds mad, but she's not actually mad. She was good at that. Maybe that's why Blayke liked her so much. Maybe he was a type of masochist.

He didn't answer her though. He didn't want to risk opening his mouth and saying something dumb again. It was embarrassing.

"Blayke? Hello?" Heaven was almost yelling, as she sped up, trying to keep up with Blayke's pace. When he didn't answer her again, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. Blayke was caught off guard by how strong she was.

"What?" He asks, irritated.

"What, me? What, you!" She crosses her arms and glares at Blayke, "What the hell is your problem?"

Blayke sighs, stepping back. He runs his hands through his hair. "You make me feel fucking stupid, okay? You make my brain turn to fucking mush and I can't stand it."

Heaven tilts her head to the side. "I don't understand. What did I do?"

He sighs again, "You didn't do anything. I'm just... I really like you, okay? I can't think around you."

Her eyes widen and she kind of frowns. "Blayke, I don't... I mean, you're okay and all, but I don't even really know you that well. Like how could you feel that way-"

"I don't know, okay?" Blayke interrupts, "I just do."

Heaven looks at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other. "I don't know how to process this. I'm not trying to be mean, but we hardly know each other. I can't just..."

Blayke looks away too. "Yeah, I get it. I actually just meant to ask if you wanted to hang out today, or tomorrow, or something... I didn't mean to get all crazy with you. You just make me stupid."

Heaven looks up at him, "I don't think it's me that makes you stupid."

Blayke laughs, "Maybe not."

She takes a slight pause, before continuing. "Hanging out today sounds good. My foster dad has some school meeting at the university today, so I don't have to be home until eight. If you still wanted to." She took pauses when she spoke, like she was clamming up. "Does that sound... okay?"

Blayke looked up at Heaven, who was sporting the slightest of blushes on her cheeks. It wasn't a date, it wasn't romantic, but it would be just him and her, together. And that was more than enough.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Where do you wanna go?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and remember: reviews and critiques make me a happy camper~**


	5. I Can't Date You

**A/n: This chapter comes with a trigger warning for mentions of sexual assault. So, even though this chapter is kind of dark, I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Blayke, on your left!" Heaven cries out, squeezing the trigger on her gun.

Blayke points his gun and shoots at the undead monster shambling towards him, but he misses and the monster attacks him, once, twice, three times and Blayke is dead. Heaven gulps and points her gun at the monster that killed Blayke, but she's quickly overcome with zombies. It's too late. Heaven is dead too. She lets out one last breath as big, red letters fill her vision.

Game Over

Insert 2 Coins To Continue

Heaven sighs and thrusts the plastic, red gun in the game's holster. "Your aim sucks, you know." She says, looking disappointingly at the arcade game's screen.

Blayke shrugs, "I've never been good at these kinds of games. I'm more of a fighting game person. How bout some pizza?"

Heaven's eyes light up, "Yeah, sounds good. It's the least you could do, considering I was eaten by zombies thanks to you."

They walked from the arcade section of the pizza place to the dining area. It was really casual, and since it was a school day, it was nearly empty. There were only a few other people there, parents and their young kids, and a middle school couple.

"What do you want on the pizza?" Blayke asks her, hoping she'd say anything but-

"Pineapple. I don't care what else is on it, as long as there are pineapple chunks." Heaven answers.

Blayke wrinkles his nose, but doesn't say anything about it. "What kind of soda?" He asks, hoping she says root beer. It was his favorite and he was really craving some right now.

Heaven bites her lip, thinking. She does that a lot, Blayke has noticed, and it's become his favorite quirk about her. It was really cute and kind of... hot. Was that weird?

"Anything but root beer," She finally answers, "I hate root beer."

Blayke nods, letting Heaven have her way. "How about you find us a nice booth while I order?" He suggests, and she nods.

When she's far enough away from him, Blayke sighs, thinking about something Tanooki had said earlier, when Blayke was waiting for Heaven outside of the school gates. He told Blayke that he was already "whipped" by Heaven, because Blayke had never hung out with a girl in a non-romantic way. But for Heaven, he had made an exception, without hesitation. He was starting to believe that maybe Tanooki was right.

But Blayke had come to the conclusion that he'd do whatever Heaven asked of him, with pleasure, because he'd want her to have anything she wanted. He wanted to do that for her. It was crazy, he thought, that he was so smitten with her already.

He ordered their pizza and a pitcher of soda, filling it with Pepsi. He took it to the booth Heaven had picked, at the far corner of the pizza parlor, and sat down across from her. As soon as his butt hit the plastic of the booth, Heaven decided to ambush him.

"Are you a virgin?" She asks, bluntly.

Blayke's face becomes hot and he looks away. "I don't.. I mean, _technically_ , yes. I haven't had sex. Not, like, actual sex."

Heaven raises an eyebrow, "Not actual sex? What, have you had, like, artificial sex before? With a robot?"

Blayke pours himself a cup of soda, avoiding Heaven's gaze. "I mean, girls have... You know... Done things, with my... Like, hand things..."

Heaven bursts out laughing, "You're embarrassed over a handjob?"

"Hey, it was only, like, three times! And I don't hear you answering any of your own questions!" Blayke yells, defensively.

Heaven leans back and crosses her arms, a mischievous smile splayed out on her lips. "I'm a virgin, in every way. No artificial sex for me." She wiggles her fingers at Blayke, who is turning redder than a tomato. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

Blayke looks at her, struggling to maintain eye contact, "It's just not cool, you know? All of my friends have had sex already, and I haven't. I guess, I just haven't found the right girl yet, or something." He fiddles with his cup on the table.

Heaven reaches out gently across the table and rubs his hand with her small thumb. It's not romantic, but it's still nice. Blayke looks up at her and she's giving him the sweetest smile he's ever seen in his life. Something stirs in his lower stomach, but he tries to ignore it.

"I think it's cool that you haven't had sex yet, because you're not ready," Heaven says, her voice soft, "It's better than sleeping around with every girl in the school. Which you could do. I respect you for that."

Blayke looks at her, and she's smiling, but there's also something about the way she's talking. Something sad, something... _hurt_.

He clears his throat, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Heaven pulls her hand away from Blayke's, and places it on her lap. "Not really." She answers, "But, maybe, you should know."

Blayke leans forward, preparing to take in everything Heaven was about to say. She looks at him with her big, sapphire blue eyes and Blayke can feel his insides turn to mush already. But the way she's looking at him... There's a pain in her eyes.

"Last year, I had a boyfriend at my old school in the Mushroom Kingdom. His name was Roy Koopa," She begins, "And he was really nice, really sweet. I had only known him for a week before we started dating. After dating for a couple of months, he wanted to have sex with me. I said no, because I wasn't ready. We weren't ready, you know? Anyways, he got mad at me, but didn't dump me. Then, one day, in his locker, are..." She pauses, taking in a deep breath. "There were pictures he had taken with other girls, multiple girls, where they were both naked and doing it. There were so many pictures, so many girls. I mean, there was literally every girl in the school, except-"

"Except you." Blayke finishes for her, and she nods.

"But then, after school, he grabbed me by my hair and threw me in the boys bathroom and ripped my clothes off. He didn't force me to have sex with him, but he took pictures of me. All of his friends were there, and when he handed the picture to one of the guys there, the guy then handed him a big wad of cash, I guess they had made a bet as to whether or not Roy could get me that's, why Nyk and I left the Mushroom Kingdom. Why I learned to shoot a gun." She looks up Blayke through her eyelashes, "And why I can't date you."

Blayke feels his heart drop into his stomach. He understood, of course, why she felt that way.

"I like you Blayke," Heaven says, "I like you a lot. But I don't know if I can trust you yet." She shifts in her seat, "And I don't usually open up like this to people, Mona and Pauline don't even know, but I thought you should know. I don't want you thinking that I'm just some cold-hearted bitch that's turning you down for no reason. I really wanted you to know why we can't be together just yet."

Blayke opens his mouth to say something, but one of the workers at the pizza parlor came by to deliver their pizza. Heaven wipes her face with her sleeve and grabs a slice of pizza scarfing it down like she's starving.

He just watches her. He want to hug her and hold her. He wants to tell her that he'd never do anything like that to her, that she'd be safe with him, but he knows that his words would mean nothing.

He would just have to show her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and critique~**


	6. Dinner

The doorbell rings and both Nyk and Heaven perk up. He looks at his foster daughter with a confused expression.

"I wonder who that is?" Nyk muses. He puts on a pair of red oven mitts and grabs the Parmesan Star Bits Chicken from the oven, placing it on the counter.

Heaven shrugs, and pops a tomato from the salad bowl in her mouth, feigning ignorance. "I have no idea."

Nyk looks at Heaven suspiciously, "Heaven, are you hiding something from me?"

She shakes her head, "No! But you should probably get the door before whoever it is leaves. That would be rude, you know."

Nyk shakes his head, pulling off the oven mitts and white apron that he was wearing. While Nyk was up answering the door, Heaven jumped up from her seat and grabbed the fancy china, placing it on the table. She grabs two of the nicest wine glasses they had and places them next to two of the three plates on the table. She hears talking from the front door and she speeds up the process, placing Star bits Chicken on each plate, next to a healthy amount of salad. Last of all, she grabs a bottle of wine from the wine rack Nyk had on display, pouring some into each of the wine glasses, placing the bottle on the table.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diaz. I was under the impression that I was invited to have dinner." Shayanne walks into the room, her eyes landing on Heaven, who is sitting at the table with her hands folded neatly into her lap.

"Hi, Shay." Heaven grins, "I'm glad you could make it."

Nyk walks in shortly after her. "Heaven, you didn't tell me you invited company over for dinner."

"Sure, I did. Just cause you didn't _listen_ , doesn't mean I didn't say it." She grins at Nyk condescendingly, who crosses his arms and looks at her sternly.

Shayanne shakes her head, "I'm sorry about this. I think I'm gonna go now." She turns to leave, but Nyk shakes his head.

"You're already here, might as well stay. Besides, looks like dinner and refreshments have already been served. It would be a waste." He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

Heaven cheers internally. "How bout you sit here?" She suggests, pointing to the empty seat next to her. She set the table so that Nyk and Shayanne would be facing each other, and she would be on the sidelines, making it easier to watch her matchmaking scheme come to life.

Nyk tightens his lips, completely aware of what Heaven was doing. She notices and blinks her big eyes innocently at the pair of adults standing in front of her. Shayanne shakes her head, yet again, but complies, taking a seat in her designated spot, Nyk following suit. They made awkward dinner conversation.

"Mr. Diaz, this chicken is magnificent."

"Heaven, does Miss Sarasa know that you are the babysitter for Princess Rosalina's children?"

"Shayanne, don't you think Nyk looks super handsome in his blue shirt?"

"Nyk, don't you think Shayanne has the prettiest brown hair in the world?"

Nyk looks at Shayanne, nodding slowly. "Miss Sarasa, don't you think Heaven's nose looks extra big when she's sticking it in other people's love lives?"

Shayanne looks at Heaven, grinning as the younger girl clasps a hand over her nose. She grins, enjoying the new game of picking on Heaven. "I kind of see it. Speaking of other people's love lives, Mr. Diaz, has Heaven told you about this boy named Blayke?"

Heaven's eyes widen, and Nyk, noticing this immediately jumps onto the topic, "Blayke? I think she mentioned something about him last week."

"Oh? I heard that she spent all day Monday with him, after school, of course. Is that something you'd like to share with us, Heaven?"

"Yeah, care to explain, Heaven?" Nyk asks, and Heaven sinks into her seat.

"No, not really. We were just... hanging out." She grumbles, her face turning red.

"Humph, from the way he looks at you, I'd think he'd wanna do more than just hang out." Shayanne snickers.

Nyk's eyes widen and he points his fork at Heaven. "I told you, Heaven, I don't think you should be hanging out with boys right now."

Heaven looks at Nyk with distress, "Nyk, I swear we just went to the arcade! I mean, he does have a crush on me, but it's nothing! We're not dating! We're friends! Don't you trust me?"

The way she's looking at him, her eyes pleading for belief, Nyk knows that she's telling the truth. "I do, Little Star. I just want to make sure you're safe." He places his hand on top of Heaven's, who smiles at her foster father. Shayanne watches the exchange, feeling slightly guilty for causing the tension, even though it was only for a brief moment.

"May I be excused?" Heaven asks, "I'm tired and a certain calculus teacher is giving us a test tomorrow. I wanna make sure that I cram as much as I can in before then."

Nyk nods at his foster daughter, excusing her for the night. Before she leaves the dining room, she shoots a glance at the couple sitting at the table. Shayanne is on her second glass of wine, Heaven noticed, and Nyk has finally started drinking from his glass. _How weird,_ Heaven thought, _Nyk said he wasn't gonna drink so that he could drive her home later._ Heaven shrugs it off and heads upstairs to her room, to study for her test.

* * *

Later in the night, Heaven gets up from her bed carefully not to disturb the sleeping Lumacomète, her mouth feeling parched and dry. She slips on her Luma slippers and leaves her room, as quietly as she can, not wanting to wake Nyk from the squeaking of the stairs. She walks into the kitchen, grabs a cup, and fills it with tap water. She gulps it down like she's dying of thirst.

As she rinses the cup out and places it in the dishwasher, she hears the creak of the stairs. Never, in her time with him, has Heaven ever heard of Nyk getting up in the middle of the night, for anything. Alarmed, Heaven grabs a knife from the wooden block on the counter. She walks slowly to the base of the stairs.

When she thinks she sees the figure of the intruder close enough to her, she flips on the staircase light. She gasps and drops her knife.

Shayanne groans, covering her eyes from the light. Her pretty brown hair is unkempt, her lips are swollen, and her cheeks are flushed. She's carrying her shoes in her hands.

Heaven can feel her cheeks flush, knowing exactly what that meant. "Miss Sarasa..." She says, not looking at her teacher, "Are you going home?"

Shayanne nods, "I have to." She answers, her voice thick with sleep.

"So, you're going to sleep with my foster dad and then take off in the middle of the night?" Heaven asks, still refusing to look at Shayanne.

Shayanne shakes her head, "It's not like that, Heaven." She opens her eyes and looks at the younger girl. "Look at me, please."

Heaven forces herself to look at Shayanne.

"Adult relationships are complicated," The older woman tried to explain, "And this isn't going to affect your schoolwork or anything, I promise."

"Well, I just want to know why you're leaving Nyk in the middle of the night. Where do you have to go at three o'clock in the morning?"

Shayanne looks down, burying her face in her hands. "Heaven," she says, her voice shaking. Heaven can tell that Shayanne is still a little drunk from the wine she had earlier. "I swear I didn't mean to come here and sleep with him, but I have to leave."

"But why?"

Shayanne looks up at Heaven, guilt splayed out on her face, "Because, Heaven, I'm _engaged_."


	7. Lunch

"Hey, little lady, what's your name?"

Heaven looked at the boy talking to her with suspicion. She had only seen him once, when she had to deliver that note to Coach Wario, but they had never spoken to each other. He was tall, taller than Blayke, with a deep voice and hair that was a light brown. He had a look in his eyes that made Heaven uncomfortable.

"My name's Heaven formerly known as Polari," she answered, "Your's?"

He held out his hand, " Diddy Kong. Would you like to join us for lunch?" He asks gesturing to the table full of students, the center seat was empty, presumably left for him.

"No thanks, my friends are probably waiting for me and I-"

"Who? Blayke?" Diddy asks, "No way, he probably doesn't even notice you're gone. Come on, just for today?"

Heaven frowns, looking back at the table she usually sat at with her group of friends. Tanooki Nick was chatting at Isabel, who was looking down shyly at her tray of food. Madison and Skyler were play fighting, smearing food on each other's faces. Diddy and Nick were sitting across from each other, playing a game of cards, Gin, it looked like.

"Alright, I guess."

Diddy gives her a smile, before leading her to the empty chair, pulling it out so that she could sit down. The gesture made her uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything. Something about this guy seemed off, and she didn't really want to give him a reason to go off on her.

Diddy turned to the person sitting next to Heaven, a Toad, who was talking to a pretty girl with pigtails. "Toad, move. I'm gonna sit next to the new girl."

The guy, Toad, glares at Diddy. "Seriously, man? Fuck off."

Diddy then pulls Toad out of the chair, by the collar of his jacket. Everyone at the table jumps out of their seats. Diddy kneels down and starts delivering blows to Toad's face. The entire cafeteria is now watching in horror as Diddy wails on poor Toad.

"Diddy! Diddy, _stop_!" The pretty girl cries out.

Soon, a bunch of people are begging Diddy to stop his relentless assault, but not a single person steps forward to do anything about it. The only thing louder than the cries and protest of watching students is the sounds of blows landing on Toad's face.

Heaven bites her lip. She can't let this go on, Diddy needs to be stopped. But he was bigger than her, stronger than her, and madder than her. But she couldn't let that stop her.

Diddy lifts his fist to hit Toad one more time, when Heaven rushes over, slamming her small body again Diddy. The force sends the bigger guy back, off of Toad's twitching body. The pretty girl runs over to Toad, crying over him.

"Now, what'd you go and do that for?" Diddy asks Heaven

"Why'd you go and beat the shit out of him for?" She replies, struggling to understand how he managed to have so much gall.

"He needs to learn to respect me."

"You're not the fucking boss of him!" Heaven snarls, "You had no right to... to _attack_ him like that!"

Diddy grins at Heaven . "I like you, you know that? You're so small, you have no strength, you're nobody, but here you are. Fighting on behalf of some jackass. You've got something in you, little lady. And I like it. You have a real good day now."

Before Heaven can reply, the school security team has finally shown up. They place Diddy's hands in plastic zip ties and sit him down on their little golf-cart, before escorting him off of the premises.

Heaven turns around after Diddy is out of sight and the rest of the student body has gone back to their respective cliques, as though nothing happened. She walks over to where Toad lays, his head cradled in the pretty girl's lap. Kneeling down next to the girl, is Blayke, who is talking to her with concern.

"What happened, Toadette?" He asks the girl.

"I don't know," She sobs, "Diddy told him to move so he could sit next to _her_. When Toad said no, Diddy-" Toadette looks up at Heaven, glaring at her. "This is all your fault!"

Blayke looks up at Heaven and surprise fills his face. "You were gonna... Sit with them?" He asks.

"Well, he said... And you didn't look like..." Heaven shakes her head, "Never mind. How is he?"

"Fuck you, like you deserve to know." Toadette hisses. She looks down at Toad, brushing his hair with her fingers.

Heaven wants to tell this girl that if it wasn't for her, Diddy would still be beating the shit out of him. For all she knew, Heaven had just saved his life.

"We'll leave you two, alright? You just take him to the nurse and keep me updated." Blayke says, standing up.

Toadette looks up at Blayke, a soft look on her face. "Thank you, Blayke." She pauses, "Listen, I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have gotten you involved-"

"Don't worry about it, Toadette. Just take care of Toad." Blayke cuts her off. He looks over at Heaven, and motions to their table with his head. "You ready to go?"

Heaven nods, saying nothing, but taking one last look at Toad. His face was swollen and discolored in multiple spots. His nose and bottom lip were bleeding and his right eye was swollen shut.

* * *

Blayke doesn't lead Heaven to their table, instead, they leave the cafeteria and make their way into an empty hallway.

He leans against one of the walls. "Why were you with Diddy?" He asks, his voice hard, like he was angry.

Heaven shrugs, "He invited me to sit with them. I didn't see what the problem was..."

"The problem is that he's a fucking mental case, Heaven!" Blayke says, "He's fucking crazy! What if he did to you what he did to Toad?"

"Well, he didn't okay?" Heaven yells back, "I'm fine!"

Blayke places both of his hands on Heaven's shoulders. "You don't understand, Heaven. He could have really hurt you. And I would have... I would have really hurt him."

Heaven glowers at Blayke. "I don't need you to protect me, Blayke. I can handle myself." She pauses, sensing a bigger issue here, "Why are you so mad? Is it because I was gonna eat with him instead of you?"

Blayke doesn't answer for a moment. "No. Yes. Kind of."

Heaven scoffs, "Seriously?"

"It's not like that, Polari," Blayke protests, "Diddy hates me. I think he was trying to rouse me or something, you know? Cause he knows I like you. I mean, everyone knows."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? He's going to use you to get to me. Like he might steal you away or something. I don't know." He looks away, like he's embarrassed. His faces is slightly flushed.

Heaven sighs. "You're an idiot. Like a huge idiot."

"What? How do you figu-"

Before he can continue his sentence, Heaven stands on her tip toes and smashes her lips against his lips. She puts her hands on either side of his face, and pulls him closer to her, to the point where there was no space between their bodies. They stay like that for a few seconds, before she pulls away from him.

He stares at her, dumbfounded. Their fight was the first time they'd interacted since their kiss on Homecoming night. And if he thought that kiss was great, this kiss just blew that one out of the water. This one was... _Real._ Sincere. If there was any doubt in his mind that maybe Heaven didn't like him the way he liked her, they were all gone.

But she didn't say anything else. She just turned around and headed back inside the cafeteria.


	8. Passing Notes

Heaven grins at the stupid note written on the piece of notebook paper. Scrawled out, in his chicken scratch hand, Blayke wrote:

 **Do you like me? Circle one: Yes or No**

She looked back at him. He was looking down at his notebook, actually taking notes. She wouldn't tell him, but he looked so cute when he didn't think she was looking. Just in the way that he naturally did things without trying to impress her. It was so adorable.

She chews on the eraser end of her pencil before scrawling down her response, folding the note back up, and sending it along the Student Express towards Blayke. When the note reached Tanooki, he tapped Blayke on the shoulder, then handed him the note. Blayke looked up at Heaven, who batted her eyelashes innocently. He waited until Miss Sarasa had her back turned, to open up the note. It read:

 **Do you** **like me** _think I'm a fucking nerd?_ Circle one: Yes or No

And, of course, she had circled 'Yes" three times.

But written in underneath Blayke's altered question she had added:

 _But you are_ _kind of_ _cute._

99% of the time, Heaven was mean to Blayke. She was always calling him a nerd, or an idiot, or some other insult, and he actually kind of liked it. But every once in a while (like right now), Heaven would flirt with Blayke. He looked over at the object of his affections again. She was looking forward, but turned her head and winked at Blayke, before paying attention to the teacher again.

Blayke felt himself become goo. He couldn't believe how smitten he was with Heaven. They spent every lunch and break together, as well as Friday nights, babysitting Rosetta, who had kind of taken a liking to Blayke. They had been this way for about four weeks. He felt the time was finally right. He was going to ask Heaven to finally be his girlfriend.

He ripped out a fresh piece of paper from his notebook and began scribbling out another note making sure that Miss Sarasa didn't catch him. He caught himself looking up and stealing looks from Heaven. Her big, sapphire blue eyes drove him insane.

When Blayke finished, he tapped Tanooki on the shoulder and gave the note to him. Tanooki gave him a disappointed a look.

"Dude, seriously? We're not in the fucking fifth grade." He growled.

"Man, could you just pass the damn note?"

Tanooki rolls his eyes, but takes the note. Before he passes it on, he shoots Blayke a mischievous look.

"Don't you fucking-"

Tanooki unfolds the piece of paper and his eyes scan it hungrily. A crooked smile splays out across his face as he reads on, and every once in a while, he covers his mouth with one of his hands. When he's done reading the note, he folds it up and sends it on its way to Heaven.

"That was corny as fuck, dude. You need to grow a pair of balls, man."

"Hey, fuck you, man." is all Blayke says in response.

Tanooki turns and faces the whiteboard. Every once in a while though, he had to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck you." Blayke hisses every time it happens.

After what felt like forever, Heaven's response was finally making it's way to Blayke. Tanooki grabs it from the girl next to him, and turns to give it to Blayke, when Miss Sarasa clears her throat, demanding the complete attention of the class. She walks over to the two boy's desks and places her hands on her hips.

"What's this?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-"

"Notes," Blayke answered swiftly, "Tanooki was just letting me copy his notes. I missed something and Tanooki was just letting me copy his notes. On that subject. That's not there. Because it's erased."

Tanooki nearly smacked himself in the face with his tail. Blayke was literally the worst liar in the world.

Miss Sarasa looks around the class, "What do you all think? Should I take this note and read it, just to make sure all the subject material is... _correct?"_

The entire class, excluding Blayke, Tanooki, and Heaven, began to cheer and clap. Anything to prolong doing actual work.

Miss Sarasa plucks the folded paper from Nick's hands and begins to unfold it, before stopping in the middle. "Actually, I think _Tanooki_ should read his notes out loud, don't you?"

Tanooki looks up at Miss Sarasa in horror.

"Miss Sarasa, that wouldn't make sense." Blayke protests, "Most of Tanooki's notes are math problems that he solves using-"

"And I think he should read them to Blayke, don't you guys think so? After all, the notes _are_ for him." She grins and the whole class is thoroughly riled up.

"Miss Sarasa..." Tanooki whines. The teacher shakes her head and forces him to stand up, placing the note in his hands.

"Go on, now." Miss Sarasa urges him, "Read it."

Tanooki groans. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." She answers sternly, "And maybe next time you'll re-think passing notes in my class. Turn and face Blayke, make sure he knows that you're reading this to him."

Tanooki flushes but does as he's told. He glares at Blayke, who just shrugs like it's no big deal. In this moment in time, Tanooki is sure that he hates Blayke. He hates him for subjecting him to this humiliation.

"You may begin." Miss Sarasa says.

Tanooki groans once more, before opening up the note. "I just wanted to let you know that I've really enjoyed spending time with you these past few weeks. They've been some of the greatest moments of my life. Not because we did anything extraordinary, but because I was with somebody extraordinary: You. You humble me. You've made me realize that I'm such a small person in such a big world.

That we shouldn't take everything so seriously. That just because we can't dance, doesn't mean we shouldn't. You're so much smarter than I am. And as long as you keep looking at me with those big, pretty eyes of yours, you always will be smarter than me. I mean, you're kind of mean and that sucks, but I like that part about you too.

And I know that you've been hurt before, but you know that I'd never do that to you. I just really, really like you. And I hope that you will give me the chance to make you like me too. In case you don't get what I'm saying, and you don't have to answer right now but, I'm asking if you... If you'll have me-" Tanooki pauses, looking like he's going to puke, "Miss Sarasa, do I have to keep on going?"

"Damn it, Nick."

Tanooki swears under his breath, but continues, "I'm asking if you'll have me as your... your boyfriend." He ends the note flatly.

The entire class is laughing uncontrollably at Tanooki's "profession of love" to Blayke. And even though Tanooki didn't write the note, obviously, he was still morbidly embarrassed.

"Is that all that's on the note?" Miss Sarasa asks when the laughing dies down.

Tanooki remains silent, before answering her. "No. There's more." He really, really doesn't want to read the rest out loud. He had had enough torture for one day.

"Alright, alright," Miss Sarasa plucks the note from Tanooki's hands, "Sit down, before you have a heart attack. Blayke come up here and read the rest of the note."

Blayke gets up and shakily grasps the paper. He didn't know what Heaven's response to the note was. He couldn't even look across the way at her, because Miss Sarasa's body stood between where their eyes should've been able to meet. He looks down at the paper, letting the words come out of his mouth as soon as his eyes read them.

"I'd love to, you fucking nerd. P.S. I hope you get caught passing this note."

He looks up at Miss Sarasa who is smiling. He can't tell if it's a mischievous smile or a sweet one. She gets up and walks back to the front of the room.

"Don't let me catch you passing notes in my class again." She warns.

But Blayke isn't listening, because across the classroom sits Heaven with a biggest, devilish grin on her face and he feels as though he has become transcendent.

She was his girlfriend now.


	9. Problems

"Hey Skyler," Heaven answers her phone, her voice thick with sleep, "Did you know it's 3:17 in the morning? I should be sleeping."

"Heaven, my father is in the hospital!" Skyler sobs into the phone.

"Skyler, Mario is a doctor. He's always at the hospital."

"Damn it, Heaven, he's in the hospital as a patient."

Heaven takes in a deep breath and opens her eyes. She didn't have much tact when it came to serious situations like this, so she tried to choose her words carefully. "He's not... Like, he's alive, right? As in not dead?"

"The doctor working on him says that his condition isn't stable. I don't know what's going to happen to him."

Heaven reaches over and pulls the cord to her lamp, illuminating her room. She gets up, puts on a bra, and pulls on a pair of jeans. "What's wrong? Why is he in the hospital in the first place?"

"He was on his way home from work and some drunk driver crashed into him, going almost 90. The other guy died. He died, Heaven."

"Oh, shit. Okay, where are you at?"

"I'm at the hospital in the waiting room of the ER." Skyler answers, her sobbing finally subsided, but she sounded weak and tired.

"I'm going over there then. I'll borrow Nyk's car. Sit tight." Heaven says.

The girls say their goodbyes. Heaven throws on a pair of shoes and walks to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to wake herself up. If she was going to do this, she needed to be as awake as possible. She then walks quietly over to Nyk's room, opening the door slowly so that it wouldn't make that hellish creaking sound.

She tiptoes over to Nyk's nightstand, making sure she didn't disturb Nyk or Shayanne's sleeping forms, and opens the drawer fishing around for his car keys. Her fingers wrap around the metal keys and she breaths a sigh of relief. She closes the drawer with a loud enough bang and she hears Shay gasp. The woman lifts her head and her eyes focus on Heaven's ominous figure, illuminated by the darkness.

"Heaven, what are you doing?" She whispers harshly.

"Please, don't say anything," Heaven pleads, "I need to go."

Shay looks at Heaven worried. "Is everything okay?"

The younger girls shakes her head, "Skyler needs me. I have to take Nyk's car. You can tell him I took it, but please don't let him stop me."

Shay looks down at Nyk's sleeping body, before nodding. "Okay. Just go before he wakes up."

Heaven thanks Shayanne profusely before leaving for the hospital. She had her permit, but she technically wasn't supposed to without a legal adult in the car or between the hours of 11 P.M. to 6 A.M. But she couldn't let the law keep her from going to Skyler when she needed her. Skyler was her best friend and she was suffering. Heaven wouldn't let her go through it alone.

Skyler runs to Heaven when she walks through the doors of the ER and hugs her tightly. When she pulls away, Heaven notices that her eyes are puffy and red and her cheeks are tear-streaked. Her blonde hair was unkempt and tied into a sloppy pony tail and she's wearing her pajamas.

"How did you get here?" Heaven asks as they sit down in the uncomfortable metal chairs.

"I use my wings and flew here." Skyler answers solemnly.

Heaven shakes her head, "I'm sorry. Have you gotten any updates?"

"Yeah," Skyler nods, "They've managed to stabilize his breathing and they've done surgery, sealing up his wounds and stuff. He sustained major... Um, cranial damage. There was a lot of bleeding."

The way she speaks seems like she's majority sleep pauses a lot and has to think about her words before she says them. Heaven doesn't know what to do, so she just wraps her arms around her friend. Skyler touches Heaven's arms with her shaking hands and leans into her. They're both unaware that they've fallen asleep until they're woken up by a doctor.

"You're Skyler, right?" The doctor asks, and Skyler nods her head, "Well, we have good news and bad news. The good news is that your husband is okay, he's breathing and his wounds are healing amazingly well. He will live."

Skyler's eyes light up, "Oh, great! Can he go home now?"

The doctor takes a seat in an empty chair next to Skyler and both girls know that the news he's about to deliver is going to be devastating. Heaven takes Skyler's trembling hand in her's and she squeezes it reassuringly.

"Skyler, the damage your father took to his brain, while not fatal, was still substantial. He didn't suffer any real brain damage, but, and forgive me for being blunt, he's currently comatose. We don't know when he'll wake up, if he wakes up."

Rosalina turns to Heaven and sobs into her shoulder. Heaven strokes her mother's back. The doctor looks on, not saying anything, the look in his face giving way to no emotion. Heaven wonders how many times he's had to deliver this kind of news for it to no longer phase him.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with until further notice?"

Skyler bites her lip. Her mother and her two other sisters was in space, take care of the Lumas and visiting Honey Queen. The only family she had on her father's side were her grandparents, who were elderly and barely capable to take care of themselves, much less a teenage girl.

"She can stay with me," Heaven offers, "We go to the same school and my foster dad won't mind at all."

Skyler looks at Heaven like she's an angel and the doctor nods approvingly. "Okay, well, leave your number with the receptionist. We'll let you know if he wakes up. In the meantime, we're going to transfer him into a different room. Feel free to visit him anytime, any day."

Skyler nods, "Okay, thank you."

The doctor leaves the girls and Skyler has to sign some legal documents, being Mario only capable relative. She leaves the hospital her number and they two girls leave, heading for Nyk's car. The sun is barely starting to rise, making Heaven wonder what time it is. She reaches into her pocket and checks her phone. There are about 20 missed calls and texts from Nyk, and 2 texts from Blayke. They're both wondering where she is. She sighs, glad that Shay kept her secret.

"Heaven, I don't want to go to school." Skyler admits, "I can't deal with school and this at the same time."

Heaven puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. "Yeah, I get it. Wanna... Wanna ditch?"

Sarah looks at Heaven with wide eyes. She's never ditched school before, she's always had perfect attendance. "But... We can't ditch school."

Heaven gives Skyler a wolfish smile, "Yeah, we can. Watch."

She pulls out of the parking spot and drives.. Well, she doesn't know where. She gets on the I-16 heading east. Skyler sits on the passenger side, her tapping her fingers on her thighs, her whole body reacting jittery. She doesn't ask Heaven where they're headed. She falls asleep anyways, as she watched the cars pass them.

After three hours of driving, Heaven parks her car in a lot and shakes her sleeping friend awake. Heaven's eyes flutter open and for a moment, she's forgotten about her father.

"Where are we?" She asks, looking around.

"Bubblaine," Heaven answers, she tries to sound happy, "I used to come here a lot with Mama Rosalina and Master Mario. It's nothing but good memories here."

Skyler wants to ask Heaven something, but she decides not to. The girls leave their car and walk down the street for a little while, before happening among a beach. It was relatively empty, except for a few tourists. They sat down on the sand, taking off their shoes, and letting the ebbing and flowing waves tickle their toes. They talked about everything and nothing.

Skyler told Heaven that after she and Blayke had made it official, Nate decided that their flirtation was over, and ask her out on date. Heaven had recounted Blayke's first dinner at the Diaz household and how hilarious it was when Blayke couldn't immediately go out and watch a movie with them. Skyler had never laughed so hard in her life.

"Can I confess something to you, Heaven?" Skyler asks, suddenly serious.

"Sure."

Skyler looks forward, towards the ocean. She had been wanting to tell Heaven this for a while, but she just couldn't. "I used to have a thing for Blayke. Like, a big thing."

"Oh?"

Skyler buries her head in her arms, "I know, it's so embarrassing, but I don't feel that way anymore, of course. But I used to resent that he was so obviously into you. I didn't like you for a while, but... I don't know, it's not your fault he feels that way, you know? And he seems so happy now and you're... Well, you're not nicer, but you've opened up more.

And you're my best friend now, I can't help but.. Be happy for you, I guess. I wanted to apologize though, for being angry and jealous of you. It's so stupid and petty."

Heaven smiles at her friend, "No, don't be. It's okay. I didn't know and I'd have never known. I'm sorry for being ignorant of your feelings."

Skyler holds out her pinky, "Best friends?"

Heaven hooks her pinky into Skyler's, "Fuck yeah."

Both girls laugh and continue talking for long while. They weren't even aware of how much time had passed until the sun had started to set. They'd spent all day sitting on the beach, not going to school, and pretending that everything was okay. They decided it was time to go home, but before they got up, Sarah had to ask.

"Skyler, what happened to your grandparents?"

"They died," She answers after a long pause, "They died here o in Bubblaine, while I was at home being babysat by some girl, who was too busy making out with her stupid boyfriend, to answer the phone and let me know what had happened. I didn't even find out they had died until the cops came by and told us, right before taking me and making me a ward of the state."

"How did they die?" Heaven asks, delicately.

Another long pause, "Cosmic Rosalina." She didn't want to say anything, but she couldn't lie to Heaven. Not about this.

Skyler didn't respond. Heaven's answer made her nervous and sad, but she was appreciative of her honesty. They didn't speak again until after they got into the car, heading home.

It took them another three hours to get home, and before they went to Heaven's house, they stopped by Skyler's, so that she could pick up clothes for the indefinite amount of time that she'd be at Heaven's. When the girls walked into the house, shortly after nine, Lee was standing in the living room, speaking to some cops, while Shay and Blayke sat on the couch describing Heaven to another set of cops. Nyk was furious.

"Where have you been, young lady?" He roars.

Heaven looks up at Nyk, not with contempt but pleading. "We went to Bubblaine."

"Bubblaine? BUBBLAINE?" Nyk bellows, "Why would you go to Bubblaine? There's nothing there! You should have been here or in school! You had us all worried sick, do you understand that?"

Heaven looks down, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, Heaven. You're grounded. Give me your phone."

She reaches into her pocket and hands her phone over, not putting up a fight at all. Nyk pockets the phone and crosses his arms. "You need to take your friend home now. No friends, you're grounded until further notice."

"Nyk," Heaven protests softly, "Skyler needs to stay with us. Her dad was in an accident and Rosalina is in space. Please. I'll gladly take my grounding, I deserve it, but let Skyler stay. Please."

Nyk looks over at the girl in question, with her blue backpack and sad eyes. "Okay, fine. Sky, you can stay in the guest room. You're not my child, so obviously, I'm not going to reprimand you. But I expect this not to happen again while you're under my room. Can you respect that?"

Skyler nods, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Nyk turns to Heaven, "Now apologize to the cops, Shay, and Blayke."

Heaven mumbles an apology to the group of people looking at her. Shay accepts her apology without a second thought, but Blayke doesn't. He's very visibly upset with her, but he doesn't say anything. Heaven doesn't feel like dealing with Blayke right now, uttering a goodbye to him, and sending him on his way. She decided to help Skyler settle into the guest room.

They unpack her clothes, Heaven gently teasing her friend about her style of underwear.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Skyler says softly, when they finish unpacking.

"You didn't. I'd rather have spent all day, wasting time with you, when you needed me. You're my best friend after all."

Skyler grins at her best friend.

"Fuck yeah, I am."


	10. Daddy's Problem

**A/n:** No Heayke in this chapter either, sorry! I thought since last chapter was about Heaven and Skyler's friendship, I should also shine some light on Blayke and Tanooki's friendship too. I **_promise_** next chapter there will be some serious, Heayke action. Look forward to it ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

"So, he just showed up out of nowhere?"

Blayke looked at Tanooki, who was wearing a distressed expression on his face. He ran his hands through his deep black hair back and forth, something he only did when he was really stressed out. Blayke reached across the booth and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, you two are so cute," Mona says when she walks over.

"No, we're not-" Blayke points to Tanooki and himself, shaking his head, "I mean, I have a girlfriend."

Tanooki looks up, "Yeah, he has a girlfriend. And we're not gay. Even if I was, don't you think I could have a _much_ better looking boyfriend?"

"Fuck you, man, you couldn't pull a ten like me if you were gay. I'm way out of your league."

"No way, you think you're a ten, but from a gay guy's point of view, you're only a six, at best."

"Six? No way. I'm at least a nine."

"Sorry, bro. Anyways, why are you so hell bent on trying to get me to hypothetically fuck you if we were gay? Do you want me to actually fuck you? Cause I gotta tell you, I'd do it, only cause you're my best friend."

"Man, shut the hell up." Blayke turns to the wide-eyed waitress, "I'll have a root beer."

"And I'll have a Mountain Dew."

Mona scribbles their drink orders down on her notepad before quickly, and stiffly, walking away.

"You see that, you scared her away with your gay talk." Tanooki grins. It's the first genuine smile Blayke's seen from him all night.

"I guess so." Blayke shrugs, "So, what exactly happened? With your dad."

Tanooki frowns and lowers his eyes. "I don't know. When my mom, two sisters and I were eating dinner, and the doorbell rang. Momma went to answer it and it was my dad. I hadn't seen him in seven years and then he randomly shows up, drunk, when we're trying to eat."

"What did he do?"

Tanooki shakes his head, "He kept trying to... To kiss my mom. He was rubbing her arms up and down and leaning in, but she would push him away. Makayla tried to get up and take my dad out, but my mom kept insisting that she could handle him. I don't know, man. I didn't want to be there anymore, I just couldn't. He's such an asshole; always has been, always will be. I hate him."

Mona walks over with their drinks and asks them if they're ready to order food. Nick declines, but Blayke orders a cheeseburger. Mona jolts down his order and disappears into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, man." Blayke tries to console his friend, "You know, you could always stay at my place, if you need to. My folks love you, more than they love me, I think."

Tanooki chuckles, "Yeah, probably. Everyone loves me more than they love you."

"Fuck you, dude."

Tanooki smiles, but his eyes are still sad. Blayke can tell that he doesn't want to talk about his dad, but he's going to. Tanooki had never really brought up the topic of his dad and Blayke never pushed it, assuming that his friend avoided talking about it for a reason. After all these years, maybe it was finally time that Tanooki let it all out. Blayke urged him to talk, and Tanooki hesitated, but finally, did.

"Well, you know my mom was only eighteen when she had me, and my dad left when Jessica and Makayla was eggs. He was in and out of our lives a lot, and I don't remember a lot about him, you know? But I remember whenever he would come around, he'd always... I mean, I didn't understand it when I was a kid, but looking back, it's so obvious.

He'd only come to sleep with my mom, stay for a couple days, before leaving for an indefinite amount of time. He'd always smell like whiskey and cigarettes, so whenever I smell that, I get this shitty feeling in my gut and I just want to punch something." Tanooki pauses, "He broke Makayla's shell and her tail.

I'd seen him do it a few times, when I was smaller, and my mom would beg me not to tell anyone, especially not my older sister, Jessica. The last time my dad came over, he hit her, and I thought I was a tough seven year old, I ran up to him and started punching him. Remember, when I showed up to school with that ugly bruise on my forehead? That was from him.

Luckily, Aunt Cat Peach showed up shortly, I think to bring by some cake she'd bake, and she beat the living shit out of my dad. _Fuck_. I just hate him. Why did he have to fucking show up? Why couldn't he just stay gone?"

"Fuck, man, do you think it was safe to just leave your mom with him like that?" Makayla asks. Tanooki's mom, Wendy (Yes, Wendy O. Koopa), had always been like a second mother to him, he didn't like feeling like she could be in danger.

"Aunt Cat Peach and Makayla are there," Nick says, "If my dad tries anything, they'll kill 'em."

Mona brings over Blayke's cheeseburger, and he waits til she's gone, to push it away. He's not hungry anymore. He was conflicted. He wanted to console his friend, but what could he do? What could he say? Nothing. Nothing would make any of this better.

Tanooki looks up at Blayke, "Do you think, maybe, I could stay at your place? Just til my dad's gone."

Blayke nods, "Of course, man."

"I'm not going to hear you and Heaven having sex while I'm there, am I?"

"You wish, dude." Blayke grins, "No, we actually haven't had sex yet. Or anything. We kinda just... Make out."

Tanooki throws his head back and laughs. "No fucking way, man! No fucking way! You fucking loser, _seriously?_ "

"Choke on a dick."

Tanooki shakes his head, "Dude, even _I've_ done it. I don't even know how it happened. I just don't understand how this is possible. You must really like Blayke, if you're waiting for her. I mean, if she wanted to do it now, would you?"

"Oh, hell yeah. There's just something about her that makes it seem like, I don't know, we're not really waiting. It's not a big deal. It'll happen when it happens." Blayke shrugs.

"I guess, man." Tanooki shakes his head again, "You know you totally could've dropped your virginity status a long time ago. With Isabel."

"Don't even, man." Blayke frowns. He didn't like to talk about his ex-girlfriend. There were so many unresolved issues with her and Blayke didn't want to get into it. He didn't want to get sucked into that black hole.

"Alright, alright." Tanooki concedes, backing off. He signals down the waitress, "Excuse me, ma'am, my boyfriend and I are ready for the check."

Mona waddles over uncomfortably, "I thought you said you weren't..?"

"Oh, no. We didn't think we were, but it turns our we are. Still think we're cute together?" Blayke asks, joining in Tanooki's game.

Mona purses her lips together, but doesn't say anything. She just rips the check out of her notepad and places it firmly on the table, before walking away.

"Dude, I think she fucking hates us." Tanooki says, his voice low and full of humor.

"We should do this every day that you're at my place." Blayke suggests, a devilish smile on his face.

"Hell yeah."


	11. Alone Together

"Hey, Little Star, you're officially off grounding today," Nyk grins at Heaven, who is unamused, chewing her cereal. "We need to talk about what's gonna happen today."

In the two weeks that she had been grounded, she had gone without her phone, TV, internet, and, worst of all, she wasn't allowed to invite Blayke over. Sure, she had Skyler for a week, but when Mario woke up and was deemed ready to go home, Sarah left. Heaven was happy for her, of course, but she had become super lonely after that.

Now, it was Saturday, her first day of freedom.

"Rosalina and Mario and Shay and I are going down to Hot Springs Beach, gonna spend the day on one of Mario's boats. We're probably stay the night, we're not sure yet."

Heaven lets out a long groan. "Nyk, do I have to babysit Rosetta today? Please, tell me that I don't have to babysit Rosetta."

Nyk takes a seat across from Heaven at the table. He has a serious air about him, making Heaven nervous. "No, actually, Rosetta is going to be staying with Daisy and her husband while we're gone. I need to talk to you about what's going to happen _here_ ," he taps the table firmly with his index finger, "while I'm gone."

Heaven pushes her empty bowl away from her and sits up straight, something she did when she knew a talk was going to be serious. "Okay... What's going to happen here?"

"Heaven," Nyk began, in a very serious voice, "You're going to be home alone, all day and night until tomorrow. You can invite anyone you want over, including Blayke. I don't want him spending the night though, because there's a lot of... _temptation_ that comes with that kind of freedom."

"Nyk!"

"Now, now, Heaven. We need to have this talk."

Heaven rolls her eyes, "No, we don't. I already know how this talk goes. We're not going to do anything, okay?"

Nyk frowns, "I know you're not planning to, Polari, but that's not really how it works. And I'm not going to tell you, uh, when and what to do. If you choose to have Blayke stay the night, I don't want him to be here when I get back. He needs to leave before tomorrow evening. Understand?"

His foster daughter's face is flushed a deep, deep crimson color. She nods. "Yeah, I understand. Is that all?"

"No," Nyk responds, before he takes in a deep breath. "In my nightstand are two things that you might, keyword: _might_ , need while we're gone. The first thing is: a hundred dollars, for whatever you might need it for. The second things I've left are-"

"Please, Nyk, don't tell you're gonna say it's-"

"Condoms. There's a box of them. I've taken a few out, but other than that, if you choose to use them, there should be plenty."

Nyk looks just as uncomfortable as Heaven (now transform into her Luma form) felt. They sat across from each other, an uncomfortable silence washing over them.

"Shouldn't you guys be going now?" Heaven asks finally, becoming human again, and refusing to look at Nyk. She just wanted him gone and to no longer feel the heavy heat of embarrassment.

Nyk nods, also not wanting to be there any longer. "Yeah, well, think about what I've said and just... You know, make responsible choices. Or something." He pushes himself out of his chair and stands up. He awkwardly hugs Heaven good-bye, before heading upstairs and grabbing a suitcase. He was going to pick Shay up from her apartment, and from there, they were going to meet Rosalina and Mario at Hot Springs Beach.

"Be responsible!" Nyk calls one last time.

"Go away!"

* * *

Heaven sits on the corner of Nyk's bed, fiddling with the box in her hands. It was kind of big, and purple, with a bunch of foil packets inside. Just holding the box made her nervous. She stuck her hand inside and pulled one of the packets out, examining it.

Honestly, Heaven had never seen one before, and curiosity was getting the best of her. She grabbed the condom, looking at the graphic on the back of the box, blushing at the artwork, and opened the packet from the corner carefully, as indicated. She pulls the rubbery thing out of the package, tossing the package onto the floor, and examines it.

It's... gross-feeling, kind of slimy, round, and it smelled like a balloon. She picks up the box and looks over at the graphic on the box, reading the next step. Obviously, she didn't have the proper anatomy for this, but she would figure something out. She rolls the ring around, before pulling it, stretching it out as far as it could go.

Her eyes widened. _Why did they stretch so far? Was it even necessary to make it so they could be this big? Could boy's things get this big?_

"Hey Heaven, the door was unlocked, so I just came in-"

Heaven jumps and looks up at Blayke, who is staring wide-eyed at her.

"Is that a condom?"

Heaven looks up at him, trying to keep her nerve. "No. Yes. I, um, I found them and I thought... I honestly don't even know what I was thinking. I was curious. I'd never seen one and... Yeah."

"Did you want to..?"

"No!" She cries out, "No, I don't! I just wanted to see what they looked like and how they worked. Look at how big it is. That's crazy. I bet I could put my whole arm in it." She bites her lip before opening another condom. She struggle with it for a while, before finally pulling it down to her elbows. "Why do they even need to be this big? Like, this is superhuman sized, right? This isn't the norm, is it?"

Blayke took a seat next to her on the bed. He opened another condom and began fiddling. "No, definitely not." He laughed at Heaven's relieved sigh. "So, there's no chance that we're gonna be using these anytime soon, are we?"

Heaven shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Well, I guess until then we can find some other use for these things. What do you think about a water balloon fight?"

Heaven's face lights up. "I'll call Skyler and Tanooki, you get everything ready!"


	12. The Party

"Hey Blayke, are you busy this weekend?"

Blayke looks warily at the burgundy headed girl in front of him. She looked at him with her shiny green eyes, the ones that Blayke used to think he was in love with, and smiled, waiting for him to answer. "I'm not particularly busy. But I have a girlfriend, Isabel."

Isabel rolls her eyes. "Shut up, you loser. I'm having a party on Saturday, seniors only. My parents are going out of town until Monday mornin', so I thought I might have a party. There's gonna be booze and stuff, figured we might as well end the school year with a bang. If you can make it, I think you should come." She puts her hand on his shoulder before lightly running it down his arm. She turns and walks away, going to talk to the next senior she wanted to invite. By lunch, she had invited the whole senior class.

"Hey man, are you going to Isabel's party?" Tanooki asks Blayke when they sit down at their lunch table. "I was thinkin' about going'. Might be a fun distraction."

"I don't know. I think it'd be cool, but she was giving me this... this _look,_ you know?" Blayke confided in Nick, before Heaven sat down. Heaven had never shown any hint of jealousy, but there had never been a situation like this between them. Not that Heaven had to be jealous of anyone or anything, but Blayke didn't know how she'd react if she knew about everything that had happened with Blayke and Isabel...

"The look she used to give you all the time before you two broke up? Yeah, I remember that look all too well. Used to make me sick." Tanooki sneers.

"I think I'm gonna talk to Heaven about it," Blayke sighs, "If it makes her feel weird, then I won't go."

"Well, here's your chance. She's coming right now." Nick says, nudging Blayke.

He looks up at his girlfriend. She had her hair tied into two low ponytails, like always. She was so cute, Blayke couldn't stand it. He just wanted to keep her close and squeeze her tight. She would kill him though, so he didn't. Heaven and Skyler took seats across from Blayke and Nick, greeting them cheerfully. Skyler chatted about how excited she was that her English class was reading her favorite book, Heaven told them about her recent visit to the shooting gallery, and Blayke and Tanooki stood uncharacteristically quiet.

"Is something going on?" Heaven asks suspiciously, pointing her fork at the two boys.

Blayke squirms in his seat. "No. Well, I need to talk to you about something."

Nick stands up abruptly, "I'll leave you two alone." Heaven eyed him suspiciously as he walked off.

"What's up?" She asks briskly, "Why are you acting weird? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, never!" Blayke insists, he reaches across the table and touches her wrist, "I just wanted to talk to you... There's this party going on this weekend at a classmate's house, Isabel. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I went."

Heaven raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, I don't care. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I feel like I should tell you; Isabel and I used to date. Like seriously, for three years. She was the one who gave me the, uh-"

"Handjob?" Heaven asks, recalling an old conversation they had.

"Yeah. Uh, is it still okay if I go? Knowing all that?" Blayke asks nervously.

Heaven grins, "You're such a fucking nerd. Of course it's alright. Just, you know, don't do anything stupid." She gets up and leans across the table and the two meet in the middle, pressing their lips together. "I trust you, Blayke." She says after they pull away, "I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

Blayke looked at the girl in front of him, with the sapphire blue eyes that made him stupid, and the frizzy, curly blonde hair. The girl who always called him a "fucking nerd" or "idiot". He loved her so much, and he just realized it. She was right, he would never do anything to hurt her.

* * *

"Al-fucking-right!" Isabel yelled, holding her shot glass filled with a brown liquid high in the air, "Here's to graduating and leaving this shithole of a high school!"

Everyone, including Tanooki and Blayke, held up their shot glasses in the air as well, cheering, whooping, and yelling. As if rehearsed, everyone tossed back their shots. A few coughs and exhales could be heard coming from the crowd. Blayke's throat and chest burned from the alcohol, but he refused to let anyone know, earning a nod of approval from Tanooki.

They cheered and yelled with the rest of the party. Isabel attached her phone to the sound system and turned the music on so loud, the walls were shaking. Everyone took shot after shot, not caring that they were going to be miserable and hungover the next day. People were dancing, sweating all over each other, other playing various drinking games. Some people were wasted enough to start making out (and more) on the couches, loveseats, floor, against the wall, whatever was able to support their weight. It was a madhouse.

Blayke noticed Toadette dancing with Toad, and whenever Toad left, she immediately began dancing with Diddy. Cappy was there too, he hadn't seen him in forever, chatting up Tiara, a cheerleader and friend of Isabel's. Yoshi was sitting in a chair in the kitchen, on his phone, probably texting Birdo. Tanooki was in the living room, huddled in front of a TV, playing some Mario kart 8 Deluxe with a group of other guys. Blayke was one of them, before he got up to find more booze.

He wandered into the kitchen, raiding the pantry. From what he remembered, that's where Isabel's mom (Pauline) kept all her booze, and, boy, did she have a lot of it. Whiskey, tequila, vodka, rum... _Who needed all this liquor, anyways?_ Blayke shook his head, the action making him a little dizzy, and grabbed a bottle of Jack. He stood up, getting a little wobbly, grabbing anything to help steady himself.

"Whoa, cowboy, seems like you've had enough to drink." Isabel laughs when he grabs her shoulder. She grabs the bottle of whiskey from his hands and plops it on the table. "How bout we play a game?"

Blayke squints his eyes at the girl. There was no one else at the table, save for Yoshi who was still glued to his phone. It seemed innocent enough. "Awright." Blayke agrees, taking a seat at the table. Isabel takes a seat close to him. Close enough for him to smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I'll go first. I'll ask you a question, a yes or no, question; If the answer is yes, you take a shot. Sound easy enough?" Blayke nods at Isabel's blurry figure. She claps her hand together. "Great, so, first question: Are you happy with that space mouse?"

Blayke takes a shot of whiskey. "Are you... Um.. Are you..." He looks up, contemplating his question, "I actually don' have anything I wanna ask you. Oh well." He stands up and Isabel grabs his arm with both of her hands, pulling his back into his seat.

"No, no, stay. How bout I just ask you question then, and you drink if it's a yes?" She asks, almost pleadingly.

Blayke's eyes her skeptically, "Are you trying to get me drunk, Isabel?"

The burgundy girl laughs, "No, I just wanna play this game with you. That so bad?"

Blayke frowns, but sits back in his chair. "Awlright then." He readies his shot glass, filling it with more of the amber liquid.

"Have you and Heaven done the deed yet?" Isabel asks, resting her chin on her fists.

"Naw, not yet. We're waiting until she was ready." Blayke answers, honestly.

"Do you want to do it with Heaven?"

Blayke tosses a shot back. "Yesh. I really do, but I can wait for her."

Isabel looks down, kind of sad. "Did you ever want to do it with me? When we were together?"

Blayke hesitates before taking another shot.

"Then why didn't we?" Isabel asks and it sounds kind of like a whine.

Blayke shrugs, "It just didn't feel right, Isabel."

"Oh? But it felt right to pack all of our stuff and run away, right? You know, I'm not allowed to date anymore because of that." Isabel seems mad, but also hurt. It confused Blayke. _What was she trying to say?_

"I thought I loved you," Blayke says weakly, "But it turns out, I didn't."

Isabel slumps back into her seat, "That's why you turned the car around halfway to Tostarena, huh?"

Blayke takes another shot. "I couldn't take you away from your family, especially if I didn't love you. Maybe if I did, it would be different. It wasn't fair to you or me. It was dumb, Isabel."

"I loved you, Blayke." The girl responds, lowering her eyes, "I still love you."

"Huh?" Blayke asks, he couldn't quite hear her. Everything sounded like he was hearing it underwater. The whole room was spinning and he was becoming really dizzy, really fast. "I just need to lay down, Isabel."

"Here, I'll take you to my bed." Isabel says, her voice low and velvety.

All Blayke heard was bed and he thought that anything involving laying down on a bed sounded amazing. He followed her as she pulled him by his wrist to a bedroom. He laid back onto the bed (which might have been the comfiest bed in the history of beds). He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt his pants come off. Good, he hated sleeping in his jeans, it was so uncomfortable. But whoever was helping him, was a saint in his book. He settled into the bed before falling into a deep, intoxicated sleep.

* * *

He woke up with a throbbing head, sweat soaked body, and a sore stomach, The room was spinning and he figured he was still a little tipsy from last night. It took him a minute to remember where he was.

 _Isabel had a party last night. I drank a lot. The last thing I remember was playing the Nintendo Switch with Nick. I'm probably gonna puke soon._

I threw the blanket off of his body (was he in Isabel's bed?) and immediately covered himself with it again. He was very, very naked. He swore under his breath as he wrapped the blanket around himself, looking for his clothes. He told himself not to freak out. Why was he naked? Who got him naked? What the fuck was going on? No one was in the bed with him. Did he undress himself? He slipped his clothes on and left the room.

He looked around the house, searching for Tanooki. They needed to get the hell out of here. He found Nick laying across the kitchen table. When he went to wake him up, Blayke's phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

 _Diddy? Oh, fuck._

Blayke's stomach twisted and he opened the text. It was a picture. From the angle, it looked like it was taken from a small crack in a door, but the subject was clear as day. Blayke was laying on a bed, very naked, with a very naked Isabel on top of him.

What the fuck? Did he have sex with Isabel? No way. No fucking way. He would never do that. He loved Heaven, he'd never cheat on her. So, what the fuck was this picture?

Below the picture was some text. It read:

 **Got Heaven's number from Tanooki. You guys are great when you drink. Might send this to her, unless you reconsider your position on the football team. Think about it.**

Blayke puked right then and there.

* * *

 **Author Note:** The thing that Isabel did to Blayke, is based on the same thing, Pauline did to Mario to have Isabel and her older sister, Azalea Verducci.


	13. You Lied to Me

**A/n:** I dreaded doing this. This chapter comes with a _**Trigger Warning For Mentions Of**_ ** _Rape_** **.** Thank you for reading, don't forget to review~

* * *

"Jesus, Blayke, are you trying to turn my door into a pile of splinters?"

Isabel's mom, Pauline, answered the door, holding her head. Her makeup is messed up and her curly, red hair is unkempt. She smells like liquor she's holding in one hand, and the smells makes Blayke's stomach twist. She leans into the doorway, waiting for Blayke to say something.

"Is Isabel home?" He asks, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

"Not with the way you're actin', she ain't." Pauline says, taking a swig from the bottle, "What you want with my daughter anyhow? Come to kidnap her again?"

"Pauline, Isabel..." Blayke's voice begin's to waver, "Pauline, she... I just need to talk to her."

Pauline raises a fine eyebrow at Blayke, "I see you doin' that thing with your hands. If you lay a finger on my daughter, I'll have you arrested, you hear? She's in her room."

The woman heads inside, with Blayke following behind. She takes a seat on the couch, watching some TV. One of those "You-ARE-NOT-the-father" shows. Blayke rolls his eyes walking to Isabel's room. He knocks gently on her door, not wanting to scare her into not answering. Isabel opens the door, her eyes widening and her face becoming ashen.

"B-Blayke, what are you-"

"We need to talk. Now." Blayke pushes passed Isabel, into her room. He shudders at the sight of her bed. "You raped me, Isabel."

The burgundy crosses her arms indignantly, "You can't rape guys."

"What the fuck? Where did you hear that?" Blayke yells, "You can and you did! You. Raped. Me. I was drunk and you took advantage of me."

Isabel rolls her eyes, "We should've been each other's firsts anyways."

Blayke steps closer to Isabel, almost face to face with her. "You had no right to make that choice. It's my body and you took it from me. You're a rapist and I will report you. You're going to go to jail."

"Oh, calm down, now," Isabel says, "You don't have to do all that."

"Yes, I do. You're a predator, Isabel. Don't try to defend your actions, there's nothing you could say that could justify them." Blayke's heart is pumping adrenaline through his body. Realistically speaking, even if he wanted to report Isabel, nothing would happen. She could easily just say that he wanted to have sex with her and that would be that. There would be no justice. "I'll make sure you go to jail."

"Please, Blayke, we didn't even have sex. You weren't hard, I mean, you only drank whiskey; you had whiskey dick." Isabel says, the way she speaks makes it sound like it magically makes everything okay. "So, get over it."

"Diddy took a picture of it, you know?" Blayke growls, taking out his phone and pulling up Diddy's threatening message. He shows it to Isabel, who pales once she sees it.

"W-what does he want?" She asks. Ever since Diddy beat the living hell out of Toad in the school cafeteria, everyone had developed a fear of him.

"He wants me to quit football, or else he's gonna send this to Heaven. My girlfriend."

"So, you're gonna quit, right?" Isabel asks, scrutinizing the picture. "I don't want this getting out. I look fat here and my boobs look really small."

"Plus, you know, it was non-consentual." Blayke growls, "Isabel, you've essentially ruined my fucking life. I was gonna use a football scholarship to get into Star State. And I was gonna make sure it was the Star Kingdom, so that Heaven and I could keep dating."

Isabel rolls her green eyes. "Heaven this, Heaven that. She's all you fucking care about, Blayke. Maybe Diddy should show her the picture anyways, that way you'll learn how to live by yourself after she dumps your ass. Get the fuck out of my house."

"Gladly, you fucking rapist." Blayke sneers, storming out of her room and out of her house.

* * *

"What do you mean you're quitting football? You're our running back." Coach Wario asks, "We've got the biggest game of the season in two weeks, Blayke. There's your shot at college!"

Blayke shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Coach. I just can't, alright?"

"Blayke, is there something going on? You love football." Coach Wario says, quietly, his eyes on the door of his office.

Blayke thinks about telling the coach about Diddy and Isabel, but he couldn't risk it. "No, I'm just done. Thank you, Coach, for an awesome two years. I'm sorry for letting you down. You guys will be just fine without me."

He turns around and leaves the office. Diddy is standing outside, waiting for Blayke to come out. He was going to ask if Blayke had quit, but he could tell by the look on his face that he had. He walked over and smacked him on his back with a lot of force. He had a sick smile on his face.

"Glad we were able to work something out." Diddy grins, "I'll miss having you on the team, asshole. Well, I gotta get suited up for practice. See you later, Blayke. Tell Heaven I said 'hi'."

"Wait, you deleted the picture, right?" Blayke asks.

Diddy chuckles, "Why would I do that? What if I need you to do something else for me? Stupid Blayke, get out of here, before I send this Heaven's way."

Something in Blayke snaps. He's tired of dealing with Diddy's bullshit. He moves forward and grabs Diddy by the front of his shirt and slams him against the concrete wall. "Delete the fucking picture, asshole!"

Diddy lifts his leg and kicks Blayke in the shin, making him let go of his shirt. He punches Blayke in the face, just once. Blayke spits out some blood and glares at Diddy. "Delete the picture or I'll break your fucking legs."

"Fine," Diddy says, an odd tone in his voice. He pulls his phone out his pocket, fiddling with it for a minutes. "There, it's been deleted. Wanna check?" He holds his phone out towards Blayke, who gingerly grabs it.

He unlocks the screen and is immediately taken to the last app Diddy had used, his messaging. There was only one message and it was sent to Heaven. That motherfucker. Blayke drops the phone to the floor and stomps on it until it's nothing but broken glass and plastic. "Fuck you."

"And thank you." Diddy grins, "Have fun, Blayke." He waves goodbye to Blayke as he disappears into the locker room.

Blayke's breathing is heavy and hard. He couldn't believe this. Diddy had done it, he had taken everything from Blayke. His football, his chance at getting into his dream college, and his girlfriend.

 _Shit! Heaven!_

Blayke looked at his watch, it was just past four. Heaven was probably just getting home. Maybe, maybe, he could get to her before it was too late. Maybe she didn't even read the message yet. It was a long shot, but Blayke had to try.

* * *

"Heaven? Can I come in?" Blayke asks softly from the other side of her front door.

The door handle twists and Heaven looks at Blayke. Not like she usually did, with the mischievous glint in her eyes, but something else, maybe apathy. "Come in the house?" She asks, her voice was flat, "Or cum in that burgundy in that picture I got? Who was that? Some girl you met at that party? I should have known, you were waiting for me to be ready so patiently... I should have figured you were cheating on me."

He felt his heart drop. He was too late.

"Heaven, no! I swear, I didn't have sex with her! I was drunk and she took advantage of me!" Blayke pleaded.

"Oh yeah, right! Okay, did your dick magically become hard and then teleported inside of her? That's fucking amazing, Blayke! Amazing, you should join the fucking X-Men with your magical, teleporting dick!" Heaven yells, her apathetic facade faded away.

"Heaven, please. You've gotta believe me."

"I did believe you!" She cries out, her eyes starting to become moist, "That's the worst part, you know? I actually believed you when you said that you'd never hurt me. You're a liar, Blayke. You're a fucking liar!" She presses her hands against Blayke's chest and pushes him away as hard as she can.

He steps back, and she steps forward again, pushing him. She balls her hands into fists and starts hitting his chest. "I hate you, Blayke! You lied to me!" Blayke tries to wrap his arms around her, to embrace her, but she refuses him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Heaven, please," He's begging her to listen to him, "Please. Don't do this. You're not letting me explain."

Heaven steps back, away from Blayke, and crosses her arms. "Explain yourself then."

"I drank a lot, a lot a lot. I swear, the only thing I remember is playing a game with Tanooki. Isabel said I wasn't even hard or anything. Isabel took advantage of me."

Heaven's eyes widen, " _Isabel?_ Your ex-girlfriend, the one who gave you a handjob, is the one who you cheated on me with?" Her voice escalates with every word. "Blayke, this is it. I'm done with you."

It feels like he's been punched in the stomach. He hadn't cried in years, but his eyes began to sting and his breathing started to hitch. "No, Heaven. I... I love you, you can't do this."

"Don't tell me you fucking love me after I found you cheated on me. I hate you, Blayke. Don't ever talk to me again, do you understand? This is over and as far as I'm concerned, it never happened." Her voice is shaking.

Blayke wants to get on his knees and beg her not to do this. But he knew it wouldn't help. There was nothing he could do to salvage their relationship. He lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry, Heaven." He whispers.

"Me too," She responds.

Blayke turns around to leave. He gets into the car and turns on the ignition. It feels like times has slowed down, he was just dragging his body around. He looked at Heaven. Her amber eyes were teary, for the first time in their relationship, he was seeing her cry, and it was because of him.

She looked sad and mad and confused all at the same time, but most of all, she looked hurt. Of course she did, she thinks that Blayke cheated on her. Blayke betrayed her. He wanted her to say something before he left- anything.

"You know what, Blayke?" Heaven calls out to him, "I loved you too."


	14. Payback

"So... What did you get from number fourteen?"

Heaven scans her math homework, looking for the problem in question. "Negative one. You'd know that if you were paying attention."

Blayke sighs, running his hands through his hair. "Heaven, would you please just talk to me?"

"I am talking to you."

"Only because Miss Sarasa is forcing you to." Blayke grumbles.

"Be grateful," Heaven says.

"Yes, I'm so grateful that you've decided that I'm worthy of your time now." Blayke says, tapping the eraser end of his pencil against his desk. "Should I be kissing your feet? Should I be on my knees bowing down, thankful for your mercy and gratitude."

"You get on your knees? Maybe you should talk to someone that is familiar with that position- Isabel, maybe? I hear you two are close." Heaven smirks, but just saying those words feels like a punch in the stomach.

"For the last time, I swear, she violated me. I didn't do anything." Blayke insisted.

Heaven refuses to look at Blayke, which makes his equal parts mad and sad. He reaches over and, with his index finger, turns her face so that she was looking at him. Her big sapphire blue eyes still made him shake on the inside, and the way she bit her lip before she said anything emotional drove him insane. And she was doing it, right now, biting her bottom lip and staring at him with her big eyes. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the verbal lashing he was about to get from her.

It was awful to admit, but he was just glad that she would talk to him. No matter what she said, he was just glad that he would hear the sound of her voice again. Even if she was calling him an "asshole", or a "liar", or a "dickhead". He would let her call him every bad name in the book, if she would just acknowledge him once more.

"Blayke..." Heaven whispers, rubbing her reddened knuckles. She closes her eyes, thinking about the events that took place only a few days ago.

* * *

 **Few Day Ago**

Heaven chews on her bottom lip as she waits outside of the liquor store. Skyler is standing in front of her, looking nervous, hands shoved into the pockets of her puffy, blue jacket.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asks, her voice shaking, "What if she tries to fight you or something?"

Heaven shrugs, "I don't see why she would want to fight me. I just want her to tell me what she did."

"Well, here she comes," Skyler says, quietly.

As the door to the liquor store opens, a small bell jingles, and Isabel steps out. She pulls out a set of keys from her gray jacket and begins locking the door to the store. When she's all done, Heaven steps forward, in front of Isabel. Isabel turns around and jumps when she notices Heaven's puffy figure.

Isabel lifts her hands up defensively. "I-I don't have any money!"

"I'm not mugging you," Heaven says, pulling the hood of her jacket back, "I'm here to talk to you."

Isabel narrows her green eyes at Heaven. "About what? Who are you? Are you a drug dealer cause I'm clean and I plan on stayin' clean, you hear?"

Heaven scrunches up her nose at the mention of drugs. What kind of girl was she? A drinker, a rapist, a... junkie? "I'm Heaven. Blayke's girlfriend, well, his ex-girlfriend."

Isabel's face becomes even paler than it already was. "L-listen, I don't know what you heard, but it ain't true."

"I didn't hear anything," Heaven sneers, "I was sent a picture of you, naked, on top of my then-boyfriend, who was also naked. What was that about?"

The burgundy stares at Heaven. The silence is almost deafening and Skyler steps back, sensing deep hostility between the two girls. Isabel licks her lips, before placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, you know what?" She says, her voice firm, "I do feel really bad about all that, okay? But I have a problem, do you understand? Now, I ain't trying to say what I did was okay; Blayke was telling me that he was yours, but I didn't care and I feel terrible about it now. And... And along with all the alcohol that night, I also had- you know what? Never mind. I'm really sorry, Heaven. Blayke had nothing to do with any of it."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Heaven asks suspiciously.

Isabel rolls her eyes, "I have no reason to 'just say that', city girl. I am genuinely remorseful about what I did, I am. Blayke won't ever forgive me and I don't blame him, quite frankly. But since you're here and you know what I did and know that I'm the one to blame, maybe you and Blayke can work thing out. Can I go now? My ma's gonna be worried if I'm not home soon."

"Yeah, just-" Heaven shakes her head, "So you really did, you really raped Blayke?"

Isabel's lips tightened and she didn't say anything, which was as much as a confirmation as Heaven needed. "I'm gonna be leaving now, if you don't mind." She pushes passed Heaven, heading for her car.

Heaven looks up at Skyler, whose eyebrows are high on her face, just as shocked as she is. Skyler whispers, "Follow her," and Heaven nods. She rushes over to Isabel's dilapidated compact car and taps on the window. Isabel looks up at Heaven, confused, but rolls her window down.

"Sorry, I thought we were done." Isabel frowns.

"We are," Heaven nods, "I just thought I should give you something."

"What's that?"

The next thing Heaven was aware of was the deep, stinging in her knuckles. The bones in her fists were red, swollen, and starting to bruise, but the only thing that looked worse than Heaven's fist, was Isabel's face. Her nose was bleeding profusely and was already starting to swell, and the area under her eyes had begun to blackened already. Heaven narrowed her eyes at Isabel, but didn't say anything else. She turns around and walks towards Skyler, who is bouncing next to her.

"Wow, Heaven, I didn't know you were so badass." Skyler says, her voice filled with awe.

Heaven runs her fingers across her injured knuckles, "I didn't either."

* * *

Heaven looks up at Blayke through her eyelashes. "Do you want to come over after school?" She asks, "I think we should talk."


	15. Forgiveness

"I'm sorry."

Blayke stares at Heaven, his mouth slightly open. She seemed uncomfortable, squirming in her spot on the white couch.

"That's seriously all you have to say? You're sorry?" Blayke asks in disbelief.

"No, that's not all I have to say," Heaven protests, "But that's what I wanted to start with. I just- I want you to know that I feel awful, horrible, for not believing you. I should have, I mean, you had never given me a reason not to. I wasn't being a very good girlfriend, or even just a good friend. I just saw the picture and the only thing I could think was that I had trusted you, and you let me down. I was selfish, and mean, and- and-" Her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't say anything else.

Blayke lowers his eyes, watching Heaven fiddle with her fingers, noting that they were slightly bruised. "I forgive you." His voice comes out low and slow, but delicate, like they might break if he doesn't say them gently enough.

She looks up at him, staring him in the eyes. "How? I was such a bitch to you, but you're forgiving me, like it's nothing?"

Blayke shrugs, "It is nothing though. This whole thing has been a stupid case of miscommunication that spiraled way out of control. Like stupidly out of control. And, honestly, if I were you, I'd probably have reacted the same way. Except, maybe, I would have beaten the shit out of whoever I thought you slept with."

Heaven tries to hide her smirk, but fails miserably. "So, you would've reacted the same way I did."

"What do you mean?" Blayke asks, puzzled.

"On Saturday, Skyler went with me to confront Isabelle," Heaven explains, "She fessed up to everything, and then some. Before she left, I don't know what got into me, but I just had to-" She makes a fist with her right hand and presses it against her open left hand, "Over and over. I think that's why she hasn't been to school since Friday."

"You punched Isabelle in the face?" Blayke asks incredulously.

"She deserved it." Heaven mumbles.

"That's kind of badass." Blayke grins.

"Maybe a little bit," Heaven agrees. There's a small silence between them. She bites her lip before speaking again. "I've missed you, Blayke."

"God, I've missed you too." Blayke sighs, "I've missed you so much. Can I..?" He asks for permission, reaching out to touch her hand. She nods and he takes her hand, weaving his fingers in the spaces between hers. He sighs contentedly, relishing the feeling of her soft, yet somehow rough at the same time, skin.

Heaven looks at the boy in front of her. He was looking down, smiling softly at the sight of them holding hands once again. She felt so weird inside, like something was filling up rapidly and it was going to spill out everywhere. Maybe she was about to have a heart attack. Was that a possibility? If it was, then she was pretty sure that she was gonna go into cardiac arrest.

"I love you, Heaven."

Heaven smiles, "I think I might, maybe, love you too."


	16. Blackmail

Heaven sighs irritable, leaning against the desk outside of the nurse's office. She didn't want to be the nurse's aid, but since her ribs were cracked, she was excused from P.E. for the rest of the quarter, and the only other option was this crap.

She wasn't even aiding the nurse at all, all she did was ask the kids that came in what was wrong and then sent them in. Every once in a while, she had a message to relay to the nurse ("Your husband said he has to cancel lunch. Then your boyfriend called and said he booked the hotel room"), but it wasn't anything exciting.

And today wasn't any exception. Until Toadette walked in, holding her stomach. Someone was already in the nurse's office though and Toadette couldn't just walk in, the nurse insisted on complete privacy, so she had to wait outside of it, in the small waiting room, with Heaven. But that didn't mean she couldn't ask, right?

"I have to ask before I send you in," Heaven begins, "What's wrong?"

Toadette glares at the younger girl, "I ain't fuckin' telling you anything. All you do is cause problems."

"So, you're still mad because your side boyfriend beat the hell out of your main boyfriend? That wasn't even my fault." Heaven said, "Anyways, I do actually have to ask you. Why are you here?"

Toadette rolls her eyes, making Heaven want to slap the hell out of her. But she'd never lay her hands on a pregnant girl.

"I'm not feeling good," Toadette answers reluctantly, "I keep throwing up."

"Any particular reason why? Do you have a condition or something?" Heaven asks, innocently. "I have to tell the nurse if you're bulimic or have digestion, um, problems."

Toadette looks at Heaven, scrutinizing her. She eyes her up and down, before finally answering, "No. I'm just not feeling good, okay. I just need some medicine or something. Now could you shut the fuck up?"

"Yeah, sure." Heaven concedes, "I'll let you know when you can go in. If you need to spew, feel free to go into the bathroom over there."

Toadette doesn't respond to Heaven. Instead, she takes out her phone and starts texting someone. Between texts, Heaven noticed that after Toadette put her phone down, she would lay one hand on her stomach.

"Could you stop staring at me?" Toadette asks, annoyed.

"Sorry," Heaven apologizes, "I just can't help but notice... Have you gained a little weight?"

Toadette looks at Heaven like she can't believe she just said. Her eyes are wide and furious. "Fuck off, Heaven. I knew, I knew since the moment Blayke told me about you, that we were going to be a problem. Fucking rude."

Before Heaven can respond, the door to the nurse's office opens and out walks some boy with a brand new bandage on his forehead. He smiles at Heaven, but doesn't say anything. Heaven scribbles down what Toadette said about feeling sick on a piece, a "requirement" for this "class". She moves out from behind the desk and hands the note to the school nurse. The nurse scans the note, knowing that Heaven jotted it down at the last second.

"You forgot to write the name, Heaven." The nurse says, slightly agitated, "Do you know the name of the student out there?"

"Toadette Drew," Heaven says flatly, she liked the nurse as much as the nurse liked her, "She's a senior and-"

"Miss Drew? Yeah, she's the school's _special case_." The nurse acknowledges, "Send her in."

"Special?" Heaven asks, "Is she okay?"

The nurse, who was sitting in a desk chair, facing her computer, looks up at Heaven, unamused. "You know I can't tell you that. Now, please send Miss Drew in."

Heaven rolls her eyes, complying, leaving the room. "Toadette, the nurse says you can go in."

Toadette looks up at Heaven, like she's annoyed the Heaven addressed her by her first name. She gathers her things and heads inside, bumping Heaven on the shoulder as she passes her. Heaven takes in a deep breath and clenches her fists. _You can't hit a pregnant woman, it is morally wrong_ , she said repeatedly in her head. She had a feeling it would become her new mantra.

As soon as she sits down at the desk, another students enters. "Where is she?"

Heaven looks up and locks eyes with the devil himself. "She's with the nurse," She answers him, "Was complaining about broken ribs. Maybe a concussion."

Diddy grins, "Yeah, well, maybe she was sticking her damn nose where it didn't belong."

"Or maybe she crossed paths with a fucking psychopath." Heaven snaps, "Anyways, you can't be here unless you're here to treated."

"I am here to be treated." Diddy says, indignantly.

"Did your psychotherapist put you on some anti-psychotics?" Heaven asks, "Because that would be a major relief. We should give her a Nobel Peace Prize."

"You know, Heaven, that you have twenty two other ribs that I could break. I won't hesitate to do so." Diddy says, his voice low but amused.

Heaven takes in a deep breath, her injured ribs beginning to throb just from the foggy memory of her beating. "You know, I have a gun and impeccable aim."

"Sounds like we have a lot in common then."

"I have nothing in common with you." Heaven hisses.

"Keep telling yourself that, Heaven," Diddy says, placing his hands on the desk that she sat at, forcing him to look up at him, "All I know is that I was beating a guy out there into unconsciousness with no regard to anything, and you stopped me, with no regard to your safety. We both do what we feel like we have to do, no matter what. And though I respect you for it, I will not hesitate to beat the living hell out of you, if you should choose to fuck with me again. Do you understand?"

Heaven stares Diddy in the eyes, not blinking, not flinching. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. "You're a danger to everyone at this school," she says, "And more so, you're a danger to the baby that lives in Rebecca's body. If it's even yours."

Diddy stiffen when Heaven mentions the baby, but he quickly regains him composure. "Even if that baby wasn't made by me, it's mine now."

A warm rush of bravery washes over Heaven, flowing freely in her veins like a drug. She stands up and gets on her tippy-toes, face-to-face with Diddy. "If that baby wasn't made by you," She says slowly, "Then that baby isn't yours. It will never be your-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Diddy's back hard connects with the side of Heaven's face with a loud smack. She stumbles to the side, holding her throbbing cheek. Tears spring to her eyes, more out of reflex than pain. But, _fuck,_ did it hurt.

"I would watch what the fuck you say," Diddy warns, "Especially since I did the liberty of doing a little background search on you, Heaven. How did you like Mushroom High? I saw that you had a boyfriend there, some kid named Roy. Of course, he's in college now. I bet you miss him a lot. Especially since he was your first, wasn't he?"

Heaven feels her chest tighten when Diddy says Roy's name. Horrible memories flood her mind and she wants to scream. "No, he wasn't." She says, cursing her voice for shaking.

Diddy shrugs, "I don't know. Something tells me that's not quite true."

He walks over to his backpack, unzipping it, and pulling out a large white envelope. He hands it to Heaven, urging her to open it. She grabs it warily, fearing the worst. She opens the envelope and pulls out the pictures inside. Heaven's eyes widen and she feels her whole body go into shock. The bravery that courses through her veins had turned into dread.

In the pictures, she was naked on the floor of the boy's bathroom of her old school, her cheeks stained with tears, scratch marks all over her body, her body arranged so that everything was visible. She closes her eyes and rips the pictures until they're nothing but confetti.

"He didn't have sex with me." Heaven muttered, "He was just an asshole. Did it for cash."

Diddy shakes his head, "Oh, Heaven. You pretend that you're strong; Like you're a shepherd protecting the sheep, but you're wrong. You're weak. You're less than sheep, you're a lamb, barely walking on your legs, but pretending like you can take on a whole pack of wolves.

And I'm hear to tell you that you need to back down and stop challenging me, or I will eat you alive. Do you understand, Heaven? If you don't act like every other person here and keep your head down, I will print more copies of those pictures and post them all over the school. I will ruin your entire life. And by the time I'm done, you'll be nothing but a lambchop."

Heaven glares at Diddy, but says nothing. The door to the nurses office opens and Toadette walks out, followed by the nurse. Both of them stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Heaven, with her red, swollen cheek, and Diddy surrounded by a sea of ripped up paper.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asks, clearly annoyed by the situation and the incompetence of her aide.

"No, ma'am," Diddy says, "I wasn't sure about how things were going, but I think I got a grip on things now. You girls have a good day now."

He turns around and leaves the nurse's office, leaving the two other girls confused. Toadette looks at Heaven suspiciously, but doesn't say anything.

"Why was he here, Heaven?" The nurse asks.

"I... I don't know." Heaven lies, "He didn't say."

The nurse rolls her eyes, "Okay then. Could you clean up this mess you made, please? And as soon as you're done, I think we should talk to your counselor about switching you to some other office aide. I can't take one more day of this."

Heaven nods her head. For the first time since she became the nurse's aide, she did exactly as she was told.

"Yes, ma'am."


	17. Backfire

"Hey, so, does Toad know about Toadette?" Heaven asks, leaning against the doorway of one of the classes.

Blayke looks back and forth between Heaven and the flyer on the wall. "Hey look, Polari, the school is having a talent show. First prize is five hundred bucks."

The younger girl rolls her eyes, "Don't change the subject. Now tell me, does Toad know that Toadette and Diddy have been baby-making behind his back?"

Blayke tears the flyer off the wall, folding it up, and stuffing it in his pocket. "No, I don't think so. What does it matter? It's not our business."

"No, I guess it's not, but Diddy-" Heaven waits for a couple of students to pass by, before stepping closer to Blayke, closing the distance between them, "Diddy came to the nurse's office yesterday and he threatened me." She continued in a hushed voice, "He found the pictures that Roy took of me back at my old school and he said he's post them everywhere if I didn't keep my head down."

Blayke nods, "Okay. That's not cool, and as soon as I find Diddy, I'm going to beat his face in. But what does that have to do with Toad knowing about Diddy and Toadette?"

"I don't need you to take care of Diddy for me," Heaven says, "I can take care of him myself. But what I need is leverage. If Toad doesn't know about Diddy and Toadette, then I can use that to make sure that Diddy doesn't spread those pictures of me. Like insurance."

Blayke shakes his head, "I don't know, Heaven. That doesn't sound like a good idea to me. Sounds like you're trying to beat Diddy at a game that he's the national champ at. Blackmail. Threats. Intimidation. I mean, God Christ, you saw what he did to Toad in the cafeteria. What makes you think he ain't gonna do the same to you?"

Heaven grabs Blayke's face and makes him look at her. Her eyes are glowing brightly with resolve. "The difference between me and Toad, and me and everyone else in this school, is that I'm not afraid of Diddy. He's nothing but a bully and I'm not gonna let him make me into another one of his victims."

"Sounds like you're trying to bully the bully." Blayke says, disappointed.

"Look can you tell me if Toad knows?" Heaven asks, impatiently, "Or should I ask him myself?"

Blayke's eyes widen slightly, "No, no, don't do that, alright? Fuck. Okay. No, Toad doesn't know. I know that for a fact. Toadette had sex with him shortly after finding out she was pregnant, and she's going to tell him that the baby is his. I don't know how it's going to work since both her and Diddy know that's not true, and Diddy is going to have a field day throwing it in Toad's face."

Heaven grins. She gets up on her tippy-toes and plants a kiss on Blayke's cheek. It was the most affection she'd given him since before they broke up and it made his face tingle sweetly. "Thanks, Blayke."

He watches as Heaven rushes off to her next class. His stomach flipped and twisted, because he knew that he had given her ammunition for the war she was declaring on Diddy. But what really made him nervous was that even though he knew there was no way for this to end well, he didn't really care at the moment.

All he cared about was the way her soft lips had pressed against his cheek, and he wondered how we would be able to get her to do it again.

* * *

Heaven knew that Toadette would be waiting for Diddy after football practice. She had overheard Toadette telling the nurse that she had a doctor's appointment today, and, of course, the father of her unborn child was going to be there with her.

"Hey, Toadette," Heaven calls out, making her way up the bleachers to where the pregnant girl sat, "What are you doing here?"

Toadette scowls at the girl, shifting her body away from her. "None of your damn business. What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Heaven took a seat next to Toadette, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to watch football practice. You know, sometimes I would watch Blayke after school, when he was on the football team. He was really good."

Toadette lowers her eyes, "Yeah, he was. It's too bad he quit though."

"You mean it's too bad Diddy blackmailed him into quitting." Heaven corrected her.

Toadette looks at Heaven, angrily, "What the fuck are you trying to say, little girl?"

Heaven feels a hot wave flow down into her spine. Just the way Toadette said that made her blood feel a thousand times hotter. She pursed her lips together, but before she could say anything, Toadette spoke again.

"Speak the fuck up, little girl, or get the fuck away from me."

Heaven grinned, facing Toadette. "You know, you should probably think about being nicer to me."

Toadette smiles back at Heaven, "And why the fuck would I do that, you entitled little bitch?"

"Because I know that you're pregnant, and, more importantly, I know that they baby isn't Toad's." Heaven says, "But Toad doesn't know that, does he?"

Toadette narrows her eyes at the younger girl, the scowl on her face deepening. "I knew you were going to be a fucking problem. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew the only thing you were going to do what fuck up everything in this damn school. And you did.

If it wasn't for you, Isabel and Shulk would still be friends with Blayke and Tanooki. Skyler and Madison would still be friends. Blayke would still be on the football team. And my Toad wouldn't be suffering from permanent head damage."

"That's not true," Heaven objects, "You knew that sooner or later that Diddy was going to smash Toad's head in. If putting the blame on me makes you feel better, then good for you. But I'm not going to let that crazy bastard ruin anyone else's life, the way he did Blayke's. Or your's."

Toadette glares at Heaven, "Is that was this is really about? You feel bad about Blayke quitting the football team and becoming manic depressed because of you, so now you're going to try and go against the guy he says fucked it all up for him?"

"Yeah," Heaven nods, "This is about Blayke. And Toad. And you. Diddy has held something against you that makes you bow down to him, and I'm sure that you guys aren't the only ones. I'm fucking tired of it, Toadette. What I need from you is something, anything, I could hold over his head that is powerful enough to make him stop. Something horrible enough to end his tyrannical reign over this school. And I know you know something-"

"I don't know anything!" Toadette cries out, "I don't know anything. Just don't say anything to Alvin, he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant."

Heaven frowns. She leans over to pick up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, that sucks. Since you're close to Diddy though, I'm sure you can pull something out of him by lunch tomorrow. If not, Toad is going to get some news that's gonna make him really, really sad." She turns away from Toadette, making her way down the bleachers.

"You little bitch." Toadette hisses after her.

Heaven grins, even though she knows Toadette can't see her.

"I'd watch these steps if I were you," She calls out, "I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt your baby."

* * *

The next morning, Heaven is woken up by the ringing of her cellphone. She groans, reaching it out for it on her nightstand. She looks at the picture of Skyler that she had set as her contact photo before answering her phone.

"Hey Skyler, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much. Well, actually a lot. Um, okay, so you know how I take early classes, so that I can get into a good college and stuff? At least, that's what my dad said. So, I get to school two hours before anyone else does, well, except for the other kids that are taking the extra morning class-"

"Skyler..." Heaven groans.

"Oh, right sorry. There are flyers and... Damn. Heaven, please. Just get here as soon as you can. I'm gonna try to clean it up, but they're everywhere. Oh, God. Just hurry, please." Skyler hangs up before Heaven can respond, leaving her puzzled and confused.

Heaven rolls out of bed and heads into the bathroom. She washes her face, pulls her hair back into a ponytail, nestling her baseball cap on her head, before getting dressed and heading to school. Even though she wasn't sure what it was that Skyler was trying to say, but she knew that it was urgent. She didn't have time to take a shower and look all pretty. She had to get to the school now.

Heaven felt her heartbeat thump in her throat and behind her ears as she approached the school. There were papers everywhere, that looked like flyers from afar. But yesterday there were only a few here and there that were promoting the school talent show, but this... This looked more like a PSA.

As she walked up the steps to the school, she was able to see the flyers clearly and she felt like she had been hit in the gut with a wrecking ball. She ran to the door of the school an tore the flyers down. All of them, but there were more. No matter how many she tore down, there were a hundred behind them, like a hydra beast.

She stuffed as much as she could inside a trash bin, but there was no hiding them. Soon everyone would see them- see her. And this was only the front of the school, who knows how many were stuck to the walls and the lockers of the hallway. Inside the classrooms and bathrooms and locker rooms. She couldn't do anything about it.

She slumped down to the ground, as horrible memories began to force themselves into her head. Roy Koopa throwing her into the bathroom, clawing at her clothes and skin, making her bleed and cry. The awful flashing of lights as he and a group of boys took pictures of her. The same pictures that were on the flyers stuck to every square inch of this school.

"Oh, God, Heaven!" Skyler called out and raced over to her friend, "Are you okay? Where did they get this pictures from? Are these really you? I tried really hard to get rid of as much as I could, but there are so many. I'm so sorry, Polari."

Heaven looks up at Skyler, "Thank you, Sky." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft; she sounded broken and weak, "There are really me. Some boy took them at my old school and-"

Skyler gets on her knees and pulls Heaven into an embrace. Heaven felt her eyes burn, but she wouldn't cry. She knew Diddy would be here soon and she refused to give him that satisfaction. She just clutched the sleeve of Sarah's shirt tightly.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Heaven pulls away from Skyler, and looks up at Diddy, who wore the sickest grin on his face. "I actually like these pictures, they're very artful. And the model is actually quite stunning, with slender legs and small, perky tits. I think all our classmates will agree with me, don't you, Heaven?"

"Fuck you, Diddy." Heaven hisses, pushing herself up off the ground. She faces him and stares him down, but he's unfazed.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Diddy chuckles, heartily. He shakes his head before looking at Heaven again. The look on his face was dark and ominous. "I did warn you, Heaven. I told you to keep your fucking head down and stay in line, but you didn't. I couldn't just let you threaten the mother of my child and get away with it, now could I? I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice.

You fucked with the wolf, little lambchop, and you got chewed up and spit out. And if you ever so much as look at Toadette or Toad again, I will send you to the hospital again, and this time, you won't leave unless you're breathing out of an iron lung."


	18. I'm a Pawn

"Heaven, do you know who did this?"

The young girl looks up at Principal Melissa Pearce, then at the two other adults in the room, Shay and Nyk. Nyk is furious, his fists clenched and shaking at his sides.

Shayanne places a hand on Heaven's shoulder sympathetically. As soon as Shay arrived at the school, she made every student clean the campus of the flyers, but it was too late. Everyone had seen the pictures of Heaven. She didn't know what else to do but usher the distraught teen into the principal's office and call Nyk.

"It was Diddy," Heaven says, "He threatened me the other day, saying he had these pictures of me from my old school."

Principal Pearce sighs, rubbing her temples like this is just a minor inconvenience. "Did anyone see Diddy Kong put these flyers up?"

"You should have!" Nyk says, furiously, "You're here before anyone else and you're telling me you didn't notice someone putting up nude pictures of another student?"

Principal Pearce looks at Nyk unamused, "Mr. Diaz, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down. And to answer your question, no, I didn't notice anyone putting up the pictures of Heaven. As you can see, the only way to reach my office is through the main office, I can't see the hallway from my window."

"Someone had to have seen something, Melissa," Shay interjected, "The flyers were everywhere. It's impossible for this to have been done without a witness."

Principal Pearce shrugs, "I'm afraid no one has come forward and said anything. And until someone does, I'm afraid all we can do is chalk this up to ruthless bullying."

"Ruthless bullying?" Nyk roars, "That is bullshit. This is not bullying, Principal Pearce, this is straight up psychological and emotional trauma. You need to do your goddamn job, lady."

Principal Pearce rolls her eyes, "I'm afraid that Heaven sending nude photos of herself to someone, and then having that someone releasing those photos for public consumption really isn't anyone's fault but Heaven's. She shouldn't have send pictures that she didn't want everyone to see. In fact, if we want to get technical, we can have Heaven arrested for owning and distributing child pornography. So, please, don't tell me how to do my job, when I'm doing your daughter a favor."

"I never sent him those pictures," Heaven says, her voice was strong, but shaky, "I didn't even take those pictures. Some boy at my old school assaulted me, stripped me of my clothes, and took these pictures. And what you're doing right now is victim blaming."

"I'm sorry to hear that Heaven, I really am, but I can't do anything for you until someone comes forward and says that they saw Diddy Kong putting up these flyers. Until then it's your word against his."

"That's bullshit!" Nyk roars.

"Mr. Diaz, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my office. I'll have my secretary call you if anything changes with your daughter's situation." Principal Pearce says, shaking her head, "Have a good day now."

Heaven pushes herself out of the chair she had been sitting in. She turns around and storms out of the office, followed closely by Nyk. If anyone was madder than her, it would be Nyk. They had moved from their old town to this one to get away from the damage that Roy Koopa caused.

"What do you want to do, Little Star?" Lee asks Heaven when they reach his car, "Should we find a new school?"

Heaven closes her eyes. She thought of Skyler, and Tanooki, and mostly Blayke. She loved them all so much, she couldn't imagine leaving them behind. All that aside, she would give Diddy the satisfaction of knowing that he made her leave.

"No, we don't need to find a new school." Heaven says, "This is my school and I'm not leaving it. What I need is a plan."

Nyk shakes his head, "I don't know Heaven. I think this thing has gone far enough, look at what that psychopath did. There are pictures of you all over this damn school because of him. I think it's best if we transfer you to another school. Maybe out of town."

"Nyk, this is going to follow me everywhere I go. I'm always going to be the girl who had naked pictures taken of her." Heaven protests, "But I'm not going to let Diddy use it to ruin my life. Now, can we please go home and try to think of a way to fix this?"

Nyk frowns deeply, but concedes, shifting the car into gear and taking the two of them home. He didn't approve of her trying to get even with Diddy, but he had to give her some credit: Heaven had a fire in her. Where others would lay down and take whatever Diddy dished out, she would try to fight back. And though it was great to see that resolve within her, he was very scared that she would get hurt and he refused to let her be hurt again.

Nyk thought about taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

There was a soft knock at Heaven's bedroom door.

"Hey Polari, can I come in?" Blayke asked softly from the other side of the door.

Heaven gets up off of her bed and unlocks the door to her bedroom. She really didn't want to see Blayke right now, not because she was mad, but because she was actually incredibly embarrassed. Before today, she had thought that the first time that Blayke would see her naked would be whenever they decided to... Well, _you know_... Yeah, it was kind of stupid, since they weren't even together anymore. Heaven shook her head, trying not to think about how Blayke had seen her naked body on a flyer.

"In case you're wondering," Blayke says, raising his voice to get her attention, "Skyler called me and told me about the flyers. By the time I got there, Miss Sarasa had the entire campus cleaned of the pictures. Not that I went to see the pictures. And not that I wouldn't want to see them. Ah, shit. Fuck. I don't know what the hell I'm saying anymore.

Fuck. Okay. I just came to see how you're doing. That shit was not cool. I wanted to find Diddy and beat the shit out of him. You know, he was bragging about it at football practice, but when we went to tell Principle Pearce about it, she said that he could just as easily say that he wasn't. It's bullshit."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do," Heaven admits, "I keep saying that I need a plan, but I have no idea what to do, Blayke. How do I get him back? This is the worst thing he could've done to me, aside from hurting you or Skyler."

Blayke scratches the back of his head, "You know, not to sound insensitive or anything, but... What do you got to lose at this point? This is the worst that Diddy could do and here you are, still breathing, still kicking, just more pissed. Diddy ain't got anything else to hold over your head."

"So, what do I do?" Heaven asks, "What could I possibly do that would come close to what he's done to all of us? You, me, Toadette, Toad."

"Alright, let's get something straight, Heaven: Toadette is not one of Diddy's victim's. She chose to sleep with Diddy, even though she's dating Toad. Toad and I were pretty close before, and when I caught Toadette and Diddy fooling around at school, she begged me not to tell Toad. I didn't want to get in the middle of their relationship, but I couldn't bear staying with that group knowing something like that was going on.

So, Tanooki and I broke away from that group." Blayke explained, somberly. "Don't get me wrong, I care about Toadette and I wish her luck with her kid and all that, but she really did bring it upon herself."

Heaven bites her lip, "So, Toad doesn't know that Toadette cheated on him? Like ever?"

"I don't think so," Blayke answers, "But I don't like where this is going, Heav..."

"Blayke," Heaven nearly pleads, "Toad must have told Diddy something yesterday that made him put up those pictures of me."

"What could she have possibly told him that would make him do something like that? I mean, don't get me wrong, Diddy would do something fucked up if you got the last chicken sandwich during lunch. I just want to know what you told her."

Heaven frowns, shifting slightly. "I may or may not have threatened her with telling Toad that she is pregnant, unless she gave me something to use against Diddy."

Blayke shakes his head, disappointingly, "Fuck, Heav. Okay, well, that was probably what made Diddy post those pictures of you all over the school. Goddamn it, I hate to be the one to say this, but right now, your only option is to talk to Toad and tell him about Diddy and Toadette."

"Yeah," Heaven agrees, "I really didn't want to though. I was hoping Toadette would actually cave and give me some dirt on Diddy." She looks up at Blayke, her big, blue eyes reluctant. "Do you know where he is right now?"

* * *

Blayke and Heaven took seats in the cheap, plastic chairs of the food court in the mall. Blayke asked Toad to meet him there, but he didn't say anything about Heaven. He wasn't sure how he would feel about Heaven being there or if he would mention it to Toadette. If he told Toadette that he was meeting both Blayke and Heaven, there was no way that she would let him go.

"Hey Blayke," Toad greets, "Heaven."

Heaven can't help but notice that he refused to look at her. Like he was embarrassed. "Toad, did you see those pictures of me?"

Toad shoves his hands in his pockets, and kicks at the tile floor, awkwardly. "I- I couldn't help it, okay? They were everywhere when I got to school. I just saw them, I didn't look at them, you know?"

"It's alright, Toad. It's not your fault," Heaven says, "Diddy's the one that put those pictures up."

"Diddy? Why would he do that? Aside from the fact that he's an asshole psychopath." Toad asks.

Heaven looks over at Blayke, urging him to continue the conversation. Blayke frowns, he didn't want to be the one that told Toad about Toadette and Diddy.

"Listen man, you should hear this from a friend," Blayke began, "And I know we haven't really hung out in a while, but I still consider you my good friend. And I would never lie to you or hide anything from you, unless I absolutely had to and-"

"Get to the fucking point, man. You're stressing me out." Toad says, looking anxious.

Blayke lets out a deep breath, "Okay, man. Before I left the group, I was leaving football practice and decided to actually use the showers in the locker room. No one ever uses the showers, so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal. But when I walked in, one of the showers was on, and it was really steamy so it was kind of hard to see.

So, I turned on the shower and I couldn't help but hear someone-a girl- moaning and stuff. I went to check it out, cause I was curious, and-" Blayke looks over at Heaven, who looks sad, for some reason, "and it was Toadette and Diddy. They were having sex and I confronted Toadette about it, but she begged me not to tell you. So, I didn't, and I feel like shit for keeping that from you, especially now that she's pregnant and the baby ain't even your's. I'm so sorry, man. I just had to tell you."

Toad stares at Blayke, wide-eyed, his hands balled into fists, shaking at his sides. He's breathing shallowly and loud. "Are you lying to me? You better not be fucking lying to me, Blayke, I swear to God. I better not just be a pawn in your's and Diddy's stupid fucking power struggle."

Blayke opens his mouth to reply, but Heaven interjects immediately. "He's telling you because I asked him to, Toad. For reasons I'd rather not get into right now, I found a sonogram in Diddy's locker, and it had Toadette's name at the top corner. He thought I stole it and he beat me unconscious and threatened me with the naked pictures.

I threatened Toadette with telling you about her pregnancy, which caused Diddy to put up all the pictures of me. I'm not going to lie, this was the only way I could think of to retaliate against Diddy. No matter what you do, Diddy is going to know that we told you about him and Toadette."

"So, I _am_ just a fucking pawn." Toad says, his voice low.

"You were taken advantage of by Toadette and Diddy," Heaven responds, bluntly, "We were just making sure that you weren't ignorant of it anymore."

Toad shakes his head, "Toadette. Diddy. And you, Heaven. I know Blayke only told me cause you asked him to. You're using him and me to get back at Diddy. That makes you no better than him, Heaven. I don't have anything else to say, to either of you." He casts one last loathsome glance at both Heaven and Blayke, before turning and leaving.

Heaven slumps back down into her plastic chair, seeming exhausted. Blayke sits down as well, scooting his chair close to Heaven's.

"Are you okay," He asks softly, "You looked kinda sad when I told Toad about Toadette and Diddy."

Heaven looks up at Blayke, sadness prevalent in her face. "Yeah, no. I was just thinking that Toad must have felt the same way I did when Diddy sent me that picture. Of you and Isabel. Like you could pinpoint the exact moment his heart shattered. It's... devastating, finding out that the person you love is with someone else, the way they should be only with you."

Blayke hesitates, but reaches over and touches Heaven's cheek with his thumb, "But you found out that I didn't actually cheat on you. And- wait, did you say that you love me. Like, present tense?"

Heaven leans forward and holds both sides of Blayke's face. Her hands were soft and rough at the same time, just like her. She lowers her eyes and leans into Blayke, pressing her lips softly against his. His heart beats so hard he feels like it's going to bruise him. Or it's going to burst from his chest, causing a massive explosion in the middle of the mall, with his blood and guts everywhere.

But, for Blayke, it would be the best way for him to die.


End file.
